Nine Months
by dasame
Summary: Sequel to Dammit. Babe story. Just realized it wasn't complete and now it is.


Title: Nine Months

Author: dasame

Disclaimer: Just borrowing, I'm a babe. I mean to offend no one but if your a dedicated cupcake read something else. This is a Steph, Ranger for all books. Please Read and Review. Thank You.

Nine months

Prologue

Sneaky Sperm

I looked up and smiled. Ranger was leaning over and offering me a hand up. I glanced down at myself and grimaced. Abbi Harlowitz, an eighty year old skip had dumped Maalox all over me before dumping me in a well. I currently looked very much like a drowned rat. Of course Ranger had seen me looking worse. I extended my hand and Ranger pulled me up.

His hair had grown out and was falling free around his face. Glancing at him I noticed that he had lost weight, but damn he looked good. It had been three month since I'd seen him. Right after all that mess with Dickie. He had been called away on yet another mission, but not before we'd had a chance to talk about us.

I looked up and meet his eye wondering if he would still want to try an us. He had been gone awhile and I'm sure he had debated the entire pros and cons of a relationship with the famous and notorious Stephanie Plum. When he had left he had said we were friends I was hoping that he'd had time to think and maybe he would be willing to try the relationship thing. I looked into his eyes.

What I saw there made my heart beat faster. His eyes were that warm dark chocolate they became when he was aroused. He lowered his lips and we were wrapped in a passionate embrace. My tongue traced his lips and he granted entrance. I felt his hands on my body and mine moved on his. Then I heard it and we broke apart.

"Shit, why don't you two get a room?" Yup, it was Lester.

I looked up at Ranger and frowned. "You had to bring the fool back." Then I smiled. A month after Ranger had left Tank had stopped by the office to let me know that him, Bobby, and Lester would be joining Ranger and he wasn't sure when they would return. But he had explained that this was that last debt; after this mission Ranger would be a free man.

Lula had not been happy about her 'man' leaving.

"Babe, were all back safe." His lips brushed my ear and a shiver traveled down my back.

I turned and looked. Yup, Tank was leaning next to his truck. Bobby and Lester were a couple feet away both had huge grins on. I rolled my eyes. I really had missed the guys, they had become like family to me.

Junior had run Rangeman, and had taken over most of my training with Cal and Hal help.

I peeled myself away from Ranger and walked to Lester and Bobby. I inspected both men; Lester had some minor cuts and bruises. Bobby had some stitches on his jaw line; I reached out and gingerly touched them. Satisfied that they were okay I gave each a hug. Then, walked over to Tank. I stopped a foot away and planted my feet. I looked him up and down. He looked okay but I could fell something was off. I tilted my head.

"You okay, big guy?"

Tank just stared at me for a minute. Then he lowered his head. He moved so fast and had me in his embrace. I could hardly breathe.

"Tank, you can let go now."

"Never." Always the master of one word answers.

Then I was pulled from his embrace and wrapped in Ranger's arms. "My woman. Find your own."

I liked the way that sounded and turned and buried my head in his chest. "Babe, if you're done here. How about we find that room Lester suggested?"

I looked into his eyes tears falling from mine and nodded. I wanted this man, bad.

He lifted me and carried me to his Turbo. Settled me into the seat, brushing a curl from my face he kissed me before fastening the seatbelt and closing the door.

We speed off. I was thinking he would take me to the building on Haywood. Instead, we headed out of Trenton. I decided that this was a time for trust and closed my eyes relaxing in the soft leather seats and the aroma of Ranger and bvlgari, mixed with leather.

I'm sure I dozed off because when I opened my eyes we were pulling into the drive of what at first looked like an abandoned farm house. I looked at Ranger. He pushed a button on the dash and the barn door opened.

I know my eyes widened when we drove in and we drove down a ramp into an underground parking garage. Ranger pushed another button and some lights came on. The garage wasn't as big as the one at Rangeman, but I was still impressed. While I was taking it all in Ranger parked and came around to my door.

He took my hand and helped me out. I leaned up and my lips met his. "I like your garage." I gave his lip a nip. "Now show me your bed."

He growled and pulled me to him. "Babe, you're playing with fire. I've been thinking about you here for three months." He lifted me and carried me to a door, entered a code and the door opened. His lips were busy on me and I didn't notice much until he tossed me on a bed. A second later he landed on top of me.

I tried to peel his shirt off and he had mine off. I started trailing kisses down his neck, I reached his chest and took a nipple in my mouth and sucked. I heard him groan and whisper something in Spanish and smiled. He spoke Spanish when he was aroused.

While I was exploring his chest he was peeling my clothes off. I felt his hands kneading my now naked breast, and moaned. One hand moved down my body and I moaned again as he reached the promise land. We explored each other tasting, licking and nipping every inch of each other's body memorizing each minute detail. I had found new scars, but it was okay now he was back and we had each other.

After we were both satisfied and sated. I settled spoon fashion and we slept. When I woke it took me a minute to remember where I was. Shit, I think I'm in the batcave.

I sat up and looked around. Drapes covered the whole wall opposite the bed, the bed was an oversize king. Wow, I didn't know they made sleigh beds this big. The wood was dark and shiny. Two doors were opposite the door into the room. I guessed that one would lead to the bathroom and the other to a walk in closet just like at the seventh floor apartment.

I wondered for just a minute where Ranger was before darting into the bathroom to take care of morning business. I noticed the stickiness between my legs and almost collapsed. Shit, how could we have forgotten about condoms? Then I had to smile despite the situation. I had missed Ranger as much as he had missed me.

I looked in the mirror, oh yeah I was a satisfied woman. I jumped into the shower and shampooed and shaved everything that needed it. I would worry later, right now I was too happy. I jumped when the shower door opened and smiled when Ranger joined me.

"Babe, you were supposed to still be in bed when I came back."

"Mmm." I moaned as he attacked my neck. "I needed a shower."

His voice was low and velvety. "Babe, I'm good in the shower."

I didn't want to but figured now would be a good time to mention the birth control issue, since we had already forgotten once. I put a hand on his chest and attempted to push him away. I couldn't think clearly with him nibbling on my neck, I was ready to say the hell with it after all what harm could one more time hurt, we'd already left the barn door open. Then, Ranger pulled back. He looked in my eyes and I could tell he was trying to read me.

I leaned my head on his chest. He felt so good, I never wanted to lose this and I was afraid I would if I got pregnant. I mumbled as I spoke. "We forgot condoms." I know I blushed as I said it. My catholic upbringing rising up to bite my ass once more.

"It will be alright, Babe." And I believed him.

We spent the next three days at the farm house. We walked the fields hand in hand and made slow passionate love we never again forgot the condoms or spoke of it. The time we spent there was like magic, I had a Carlos, who was my lover and friend. He told me stories of growing up in a large Cuban family.

His twin sister Celia and how they always could tell when the other was happy, sad or just lost.

His brothers, Julio, Antonio, and Enrico. Julie was named after Julio. Julio had been his oldest brother and a Ranger; he had died while Carlos was still young. Carlos had always looked up to him and had felt lost when he died. He had fallen in with a bad group at school and next thing he knew he was into drugs and stealing cars. He was sixteen when he was caught and thrown into juvie. The judge took pity on him and released him when his parents promised to send him to Miami to live with his Grandmother.

I felt sad as we drove back into Trenton and a return to real life.

I knew we still needed to talk but right now I was okay with denial and putting it off till tomorrow. My man was back and for now, that was enough.

We quickly settled into a pattern. I worked my skips with Lula as my partner, calling on a Rangeman when we needed help. I would meet in the gym three days a week for takedown lessons and twice a week for range practice with my gun. If I had free time I would put in some hours on the computer at Rangeman doing searches.

Ranger and I talked to each other on the phone at least twice a day and usually ended up at either his place or mine. We still hadn't talked about the relationship thing. This was Friday and he had left for Boston on Monday. He had called everyday but had given no hint as to when he would be returning home. We'd had another little fight before he left because he wanted me to return to Rangeman full time. I had refused to abandon Vinnie.

Chapter One

Surprises around every corner.

It had been a month since we came back from the farm house. I had gone back to my apartment. I saw Ranger often and once in awhile Carlos came out to play. It wasn't his fault, we were both busy me with skips, and him with Rangeman business. We had dinner together at least once a week. He kept asking me to come back to work at Rangeman but I was so busy with skips that at the minute I felt I would be letting Vinnie down if I just up and quit.

Lula, with a lot of help from Tank was getting better. They were now and item, and were talking about maybe moving in together.

I rolled over and groaned as I remembered last night. Poor Ranger, I'd accidentally slugged him as he bit my breast. I was pretty sure that this morning he had a shiner he was going to have to explain. I hadn't been able to help it. My breast had been sore and tender lately. I chalked it up to all the …activity of late. Even though we didn't see each other much during the day either I was in his bed or he was in mine every night.

I sat up and put my hand over my mouth, shit. I ran for the bathroom, barely making it. I hugged the toilet as I heaved and heaved. They I lay down, the cool tiles felt good. I never heard the locks click and the door open. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was being carried.

"Bomber are you okay?" I could hear the concern in Bobby's voice. I groaned, shit this wasn't good. I didn't feel like answering questions. Especially when I wasn't sure of the answer.

Bobby gently laid me on my bed. I tried to sit and he pushed me back. "Wait until I bring you something to eat."

I groaned, just the thought of food was making me nausea again. "Something, light maybe some toast and tea."

Despite how I was feeling at the moment I had to smile. Before Ranger and I had got together I seldom had food in my kitchen. Now the food fairy made frequent visits.

I closed my eyes and tried to think happy thoughts anything to get my mind off of food and even the idea of food. I felt a cool cloth as it was placed on my forehead.

"Bomber, Ranger wanted me to see if you would be available for a distraction tonight but if you're sick…"

I slowly sat up the cloth feel off my head and onto the bed next to me. "I'm fine Bobby. I think it was the seafood we ate last night."

My stomach picked that minute to decide that it was hungry and left out a loud growl.

I looked up at Bobby and put on my puppy dog eyes. I really didn't want to try getting out of bed before I ate. "Bobby, think you could bring me some crackers or something?"

Bobby gave me a look and I could tell that he really wanted to check me out. He knew Ranger wouldn't like it if he knew I was sick and Bobby didn't do anything about it.

"Please, Bobby. I'm feeling better and I'm really starting to feel hungry." Hey, why should a girl get out of bed and fix breakfast if she has a good looking man available to do it?

"Sure Bomber." Bobby walked out of the room and I really was feeling better. So I got up and did my bathroom thing then decided that a shower would make me one hundred percent. I dressed and walked out of my room to find all the merry men in attendance at my dining room table.

I had to smile at all the wonderful smells coming from it. Even though I wondered what all the guys were doing here. I knew that Ranger normally held a morning meeting at Rangeman.

"Uh, guys what are you doing here?"

"Stephanie, Carlos walked into the morning meeting with a black eye. Know anything about it?" Tank asked. And three sets of eyes locked onto me I took a step back. I was thinking of going back into my room and down the fire escape and my stomach spoke up it wanted some of the food it could smell, damn.

Lester put an arm around my shoulder and Tank pulled out a chair. I took in all the goodies on the table and let out a moan. I hoped I wasn't drooling. I filled a plate and started eating.

"BOMBSHELL!"

I jumped. "I've been talking to you for ten minutes. Did you hear anything I just told you?"

I looked at Tank and blushed. "Sorry Tank."

He shakes his head. "I don't know. Are you up to this job? You seem distracted and Bobby says that you were sick this morning."

He looked at me and I could tell he was looking for something then he looked at Bobby. Bobby shrugged. "Fine here is the file, Ranger will pick you up at seven, be dressed."

At seven I was ready when I heard my locks tumble. Ranger walked in dressed in Rangeman black. He looked me up and down.

"Looking good, Babe." His wolf smile firmly in place.

He followed me out the door and locked up dropping the keys in his pocket. I was surprised when he followed me into the elevator. No way was I using the stairs wearing four inch FMP's and this short black skirt that ended just short of my ass. The top was loose and flowing, it showed a generous amount of cleavage thanks to my Victoria secret wonder bra.

Ranger opened the door to the Porsche and he leaned in and did up the seatbelt, his lips caressing mine. He went into his zone and maybe I did to because I was startled when I heard his voice.

"Babe, if I asked would you move in with me?"

I turned and looked at him. He was staring straight out the window.

"Is this about me being safe?"

"Babe?"

I sighed what was it about the men in my life and not answering a direct question. "Ranger why do you want me to move in, I thought you didn't want a relationship."

Ranger looked at me with his almost smile. "Babe, we have a relationship. I realize that now. I would like to make it… more…I don't know…"

We pulled into the lot and business Ranger surfaced. "I need to wire you Babe. Lester is behind the bar and you will not be getting any liquor." He placed the mic under my left breast tweaking the nipple as his fingers paced. "Go get them tiger."

Twenty minutes later the skip was following me out, Tank and Cal were waiting for him at the door.

For the next week, I thought about Ranger's question. With Joe, I had never really moved in. I stayed sometimes, but we both knew it wasn't permanent. I had my apartment to go back to when we would fight. I didn't think that Ranger was planning on letting me move out if we fought.

I knew I loved Ranger. But I was really afraid of moving in. It was a big commitment. It also didn't help that I had been sick every morning for the past week.

I had found that if I kept crackers by the bed and ate a few before trying to get up it helped. It was Friday night and I knew that if I didn't make an appearance at home my mother would track me down then deny me dessert. Of course, with as tight as my jeans were getting, maybe I should take up running with Ranger and lay off the junk food. I groaned just at the thought. And jumped when I heard Ranger's voice.

"Babe, it's not the end of the world to run with the boys and me."

I sat up and glared at him. "Would you please stop scaring me? You could knock you know. And don't read my thoughts…. It's spooky."

He sat on the bed and pulled me into his embrace, his lips caressing my neck. I let out a moan. His hand worked its way under my shirt, okay Ranger's shirt but I was wearing it.

"Babe, I would love it if you would run with me." His lips trailed down my neck and he was working his way to my chest. "Are you busy today Babe?"

"Why?" I could do the one word thing also.

The shirt disappeared and his mouth settled on my breast gently suckling. "I need you at Rangeman today."

I couldn't believe we were having this conversation while he was driving me slowly crazy. I knew my panties were soaked.

At this minute I didn't care about anything except getting Ranger naked and fast.

"Babe, something you need?"He asked as I attempted to peel off his shirt.

"You…now." And I tugged at his pants. He threw back his head and laughed.

"Patience Babe." I glared at him. Patience my ass, I wanted him naked and I wanted it now. My hormones were jumping for joy.

Three hours later I was laying in bed, a mass of jelly. Very sated jelly, but totally boneless. "Babe, you need to get dressed we need to get to Rangeman."

I curled into a ball maybe if I ignored him he would go away.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Babe, if you would move in, we could do this all the time."

A shiver went down my spine. Ranger, whenever I wanted him. Shit, I was a nympho. Would I ever get out of bed again? "You really want me to move in?"

Ranger sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms. "Yeah, Babe I want you to move in. I can't offer you a ring right now, but I love you and I want you with me."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Damn emotions. I silently nodded.

"Babe, was that a yes?"

I met his eyes and smiled, "Yes.", my voice low and thick from emotional overload.

He lifted me and carried me to the bathroom, letting me go once I was in the shower. "I'll have the guys here tomorrow to get your stuff, okay?"

"Sure." Other then my clothes I didn't have much that would need moving. Ranger already had furniture and none of mine matched anyway. I would let Dillon dispose of it anyway he wanted maybe some of the seniors could use it.

"Dammit Bobby I know there's something wrong with her she was sick half the night and she fell asleep at her desk again."

"Did you ask her?"

"She denied being sick said it was something she ate."

"I can't examine her if she won't let me."

"She's going out with Lula today. I want two guys on her."

Bobby shook his head as Ranger stormed from the room. It amazed all the men that one curly head brunette could so get to the man who hardly ever showed emotions. Ranger had legendary control except were Stephanie was concerned and it amused the men.

Lester started in with. "Carlos and Stephanie sitting in a tree…"

Ranger glared at him. Shit what happen to everybody being afraid of him. Lula had chewed him out when Tank got hurt. Frank Plum wanted him to scare a senior citizen into marriage, and that skank Joyce had tailed him. Then he realized none of that would have happened before he met Steph. She real, was special and without realizing what he was doing his glare turned into a smile.

Bobby, Lester, and Tank watched the transformation and each man smiled their friend had finally woken up maybe he would get the girl after all.

I came out of my thought and noticed the guys all staring at me with smiles on their faces.

"What is this we have a business to run don't you idiot's have someplace to be besides harassing me."

"Sure boss. Still want me to talk to Steph about an exam?"

I shook my head. I knew if I pushed it she would just get mad. I needed to find another way. "No, I'll figure something else out."

"Lester, you and Mac are on Babe patrol today call me if anything happens." Lester's face broke into a big grin.

"Do you think she'll blow up a car today? I would love that."

I shook my head. "I hope not she's using my truck today just my luck." I muttered. I liked my truck, it was new and I'd just got it back from having some custom work done on it.

I stopped at the Tasty Pastry and picked up donuts on the way to Vinnie's I was hoping that my stomach would behave itself it had started to turn the minute I smelled the donuts and I wasn't sure that I would be able to eat any so I had also bought some muffins, healthy ones just the thought of eating them instead of a donut almost made me cry.

"Donuts, Connie Steph brought us donuts." And Lula snatched the box out of my hands and placed it on the desk. Both ladies had eaten a couple each when they noticed me picking at a muffin. Now it was a perfectly good muffin. But it was not a donut.

"Uh, girlfriend, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why you eating a muffin instead of a donut." Then they both looked at the donuts like maybe it was a gag or something and they would explode any minute.

So I explained how I'd been getting sick in the morning and some of the foods that I normally ate would make me sick and how I was all moody. I stopped short of telling them how tender certain spots were. Nope not going there.

Connie went speechless. A minute later I was wishing that Lula was speechless also. She started talking just as Tank and Bobby walked into the office.

I tried to slap a hand over her mouth but I was too late."Girl sounds like you be pregnant…"

I sank into the couch maybe I could just disappear.

"Bombshell. Something you want to tell us?" Asked Tank.

Bobby sat on the couch next to me and pulled me into him. "Is it true Bomber? Are you pregnant?"

I shrugged. Until Lula had mentioned it I hadn't really though about it. I guess it was possible Carlos and I had been quite active since his return. Shit what would Carlos think? Would he think that I was trying to trap him? He had asked me to move in but he still maintained that he wasn't family material.

By instinct my hand covered my belly. Would he want the baby if there was one?

Chapter Two

Month Two

I sat in the doctor's office my ass hanging out of the paper gown they made me put on shit I hated these infernal things. And as much as I hated my yearly physical I really hated waiting here to find out if I was really pregnant or if something else was going on.

The doctor walked in with a shit eating grin on his face. "Ms. Plum I'm afraid that the Bombshell Bounty Hunter will have to hang up her title for a few months. Congratulations you're pregnant."

I just stared at him and then spots started dancing before my eyes. "Just lay still here for a minute Ms. Plum its quite normal for pregnant women to feel dizzy."

I was starting to feel better so I decided to ask some questions. "When?"

"From the information on your chart and the test I would say you'll have a Valentine baby."

My mind was starting to clear shit I'd got pregnant at the farm house. Now that I was sitting up and I guess I didn't look like I wasn't going to keel over the doctor started talking, he gave me some pamphlets to read and started advising me on changes in activity and diet. It all circled around in my head it was just too much for me right now I nodded and started too walked out of the room in a daze when the doctor grabbed my arm and got my attention.

"Ms. Plum, you might want to get dressed first." I looked down and shit if I wasn't still dressed in that awful paper gown.

Tank and Bobby were waiting when I walked out. I held up a hand then I motioned for the keys. I needed to think before I talked to Carlos.

Tank and Bobby followed me out I was in the truck and had the locks engaged before they could climb in I could hear them cussing as I pulled from the lot.

I drove until I found myself at Point Pleasant. I needed to think and I had found out a long time ago that the ocean was a great place to think.

I don't know how long I'd been there when suddenly I knew that he was here. I didn't bother to open my eyes. "Hey, how'd you find me?"

"Babe."

Right silly question. I opened one eye and looked at him. "Are Tank and Bobby mad at me?"

"Babe!"

Right I was doing well with the questions. Ranger's guys hated it whenever I lost them. Even when they can use at the latest tools and gadgets to track me.

I turned back to the ocean ignoring Carlos. His hand settled on the back of my neck.

"Babe, we need to talk."

I looked up at him through my lashes. His face gave nothing away. "Did Tank and Bobby tell you?"

"Tell me what Babe?"

I studied his face and saw nothing was it possible that they really hadn't told him. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing."

"Babe, it's something when you take off and leave my men in a parking lot."

I just sighed. I wasn't ready to talk about me being pregnant yet. Carlos settled onto the beach and pulled me back so my back was resting on his front. His hands rested on my belly and for just a moment I wondered if he really did know.

I decided to change the subject. "I like the ocean."

His head was resting on mine. "Me too Babe it's peaceful. Good place to think." Then I felt him tense. "Babe is this about you moving in? Are you having second thoughts?"

I turned so I could see into his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "No, not second thoughts. I really do want to move in. I was just wondering, you said you didn't want a relationship but we have one. You're not family material but you fly down and see Julie every week now. Guess I'm a little confused."

We just sat there for quite awhile then he started to speak. "Babe, before you came along I thought I had my life all planned out. I didn't need to worry about Julie, Ron had adopted her and I knew that he would be a good father to her. I had women whenever I wanted one. I never planned to ever get married again or have any more children it just wasn't in the cards for me. I liked my life the way it was. I figured that I would die on the job someday…"

I don't know why but I lifted his shirt and traced the scar on his shoulder from Scrog. "You planned to die that day. Didn't you?"

I knew the answer before he said it. "Yeah Babe."

I pushed away from him. He had planned to leave me that way. Suddenly I was angry. "Why? How could you? Bastard?"

He pulled me back until I was wrapped tightly in his arms. His lips grazing my neck. "I knew he wanted me. If my death would save you and Julie I was willing to die."

"No!" The pain I felt that day at seeing him gunned down flashed before my eyes.

"Babe, breathe slow. I'm here. I'm okay."

I tried to calm down. Damn emotions.

"Babe, my world changed the day I walked into that coffee shop and saw you sitting there. At first I figured if I could just get you in bed that would be it…" His voice trailed off as he remembered that night. "Huh, I promised to ruin you for all men. But that night you ruined me instead. I tried to send you back to Morelli and damn if you didn't do what I asked it almost killed me to see you with him."

"But…" He laid a finger to my lips.

"Babe, try to understand. Having a woman any woman in my life just didn't fit in with my plans. That changed after Scrog. I was to well known the government let me go from some of my contracts. I started thinking maybe I could rethink my plan." Carlos nuzzled my neck. "You got hurt and I got scared. The mission came up and I had to go. I thought a lot while I was gone. Tank told me how serious he was getting with Lula and how he wanted to marry her."

I looked at Ranger. I wasn't sure what I was looking for but I still wasn't ready to tell him about the baby I needed to get comfortable with the idea myself first. Did I even want a baby even if it was Ranger's I was having trouble picturing myself as a mom? Somehow I didn't have trouble picturing Ranger holding a baby being its father. I chalked it up to knowing that he had Julie I mean she wasn't really his anymore but since Scrog he had been a part of her life.

"Babe, deep thoughts."

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Care to share."

I shook my head. Then I smiled at him. "Maybe later."

So we sat there not talking just watching the ocean. I jumped when a phone rang.

"Yo!"

"Take care of it. I'm offline for the rest of the evening." Then he closed the phone. "Babe, how about we get some dinner."

My stomach answered and I stood. Ranger pulled me into him and kissed me gently. We walked back to the truck hand in hand. We passed a little beach house and we could hear music playing.

"Babe, this song makes me think of you dance with me."

_So many nights I sit by my window  
Waiting for someone to sing me his song  
So many dreams I kept deep inside me  
Alone in the dark but now  
You've come along_

I looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. Maybe he really was crazy we were on the beach and it was dark except for the stars and the moon. I had to strain to hear the lyrics.

_You light up my life  
You give me hope  
To carry on  
You light up my days  
and fill my nights with song_

Ranger leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Babe, I'm not crazy just in love."

_Rollin' at sea, adrift on the water  
Could it be finally I'm turning for home?  
Finally, a chance to say hey,  
I love You  
Never again to be all alone_

We danced on the beach listening to our song and the gulls, the waves crashing, until the last lyrics drifted away.__

You light up my life  
You give me hope  
To carry on  
You light up my days  
and fill my nights with song

You light up my life  
You give me hope  
To carry on  
You light up my days  
and fill my nights with song

It can't be wrong  
When it feels so right  
'Cause You  
You light up my life...

Ranger's lips crashed down on mine then my stomach interpreted with a loud angry growl. Ranger sighed and lowered his head to my shoulders.

"Babe lets feed that monster."

We walked hand in hand back to the lot, both lost in private thoughts.

I looked at Ranger in surprise when we got there the truck was the only vehicle in the parking lot.

"Babe, Cal dropped me off."

Dinner was at a little place near the beach. Ranger went into his zone on the ride home.

"Babe, stay at my place tonight?"

I had some serious thinking to do and I couldn't believe that I just wasn't in the mood, where had my hormones suddenly gone to.

"Would you really mind if I said not tonight." I gave him a smile.

"Sure Babe."

We pulled into my lot and he escorted me upstairs. We both stopped at the top my door was open, not a good sign. Ranger raised an eyebrow, pulled his gun and handed me his back up piece then he motioned me to wait outside.

As soon as he entered the apartment an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back. I felt the cold steel of a gun at my temple.

"Make a sound bitch and it will be your last." Then he pulled me down the stairs. I hoped that Ranger would realize I was gone before whoever this was got me into a vehicle. We were almost to the bottom when suddenly my assailant crumbled to the ground.

I felt shaky and went to the ground next to him. Ranger pulled me into his embrace.

"Babe, are you okay?"

He had the assailant cuffed. I looked from him to the assailant. "Who is he?"

"I don't know Babe, but I'm going to find out" He flipped his phone open. "I need a team at Steph's Apartment."

A few minutes later a truck pulled in and Tank and Bobby jumped out. They both ran up to me.

Bobby was checking me out all over. "Are you hurt anywhere? Any pain?"

Tank pulled me to him and started his own exam. I could see Ranger raise an eyebrow watching his men. "If he hurt you…"

I pushed Tank away not an easy thing to do. "I'm fine; he just pulled me down the stairs."

I did a twirl to show the guys that other then the bruise on my temple I was unharmed. "See I'm okay."

Finally satisfied that I was indeed okay they turned to Ranger he gave them some orders and they loaded up my assailant and left.

"Babe, would you like to tell me what that was all about?"

I looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Not really."

He looked pained; maybe I wasn't good for him. But I did love him and he did look cute and very sexy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Changed my mind let's spend the night at your place."

The next morning I woke slowly. I was enclosed in Ranger's arms I sighed. I just felt so warm and protected and loved. Ranger's lips brushed across my neck.

"Penny for your thoughts Babe."

I started to turn toward him when my stomach rolled, shit I hated morning sickness. I tried to jump from the bed I needed to get to the bathroom but Ranger wasn't letting go. Then it happened. I puked all over me the bed and a very surprised Ranger. Then I started to cry except that just made me gag more than the dry heaving started. At that moment I just wanted to curl up and die.

I'd just thrown up on batman he was probably already making plans to send me to a third world country.

Ranger was brushing the hair away from my face. He gently asked. "Babe, are you alright?"

I just kept crying and gave him an eye roll. Men were just stupid sometimes.

I felt him lift me and carry me into the bathroom. He stripped me and pushed me toward the shower. "Need any help Babe?"

I shook my head. "I think I can handle it." I was still embarrassed about the whole thing.

I scrubbed myself until I think my skin was starting to peel and then like normally happened my stomach decided to speak again and announce that it wanted food. I turned off the water and noticed that Ranger had left me a robe to wrap up in.

I walked into the bedroom and it was empty the bed was cleaned and made up with fresh sheets, even the smell was gone. I needed to figure out a way to make it up to Ella.

I walked out off the bedroom and the smells of breakfast hit my nose. The table was set for two and there were platters of food.

The door opened and Ranger walked in already dressed for the day.

"I used the shower in the gym, Babe. I wasn't sure what you would be hungry food so I told Ella to make you some of everything."

If I didn't already love him I would for that alone. I walked around the table and leaned down and kissed him.

My voice seemed to have left my body and I whispered into his ear. "Iloveyouandweregoingto haveababy." It all came out strung together as one word.

He pulled me onto his lap. "What did you say Babe?"

I tried again. "I loveyou."

His lips covered mine and the kiss was searing. "Babe you said something else."

Suddenly the floor really looked interesting. I wasn't so sure how he was going to react to the news and I was scared. "I'm pregnant." Then I waited for him to explode tell me how stupid I'd been to let such a thing happen.

Then I felt his hand on my stomach. His voice warm and loving. "Really, my baby. In there."

I nodded unable to find the words to answer.

He held me one hand rubbing circles on my back and the other tangled in my hair. Until his phone rang.

"Yo!"

"Give me twenty." He looked down at me. "Better yet pull Cal and Hal the four of you should be able to handle it I'll be down later." He closed his phone and put it back on his belt.

"Babe we need to eat then talk."

With me still on his lap he reached out and made two plates, his had orange slices and half a toasted bagel on mine he put pancakes, eggs, and bacon and sausage.

I eyed his oranges and my mouth watered. Guess the baby wanted oranges. I pushed my plate in front of him and took his plate.

When he looked at me I told him. "Baby wants oranges." He smiled and ate what had been my plate.

I finished the oranges and bagel and eyed what was left on his plate he pushed it in front of me.

"Babe, hope you're planning on working out."

I spoke with my mouth full. "I'm eating for two."

Ranger held me tighter and kissed my curls. "Yes, Babe you are. But a little exercise will make the labor easier."

The thought of labor caused me to suddenly lose my appetite. Ranger turned me so I was straddling him. His forehead was on mine. And he sighed he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Babe…"

"Carlos I'll understand if you don't want me and the baby…"

"What…not want…Babe, I love you and I'm going to love our baby."

He stood up with me in his arms and carried me into the bedroom laying me on the bed. "Babe, you rest I'm going down to my office. I love you and I'll see you later." He kissed me before he left.

I stretched out on my back in my thinking position. Next thing I knew the bed was moving. I opened an eye and glared at Lester who had a weird look on his face.

"What do you want? Go away." He laughed.

"Bomber it's time for your workout."

I leaned up on my arm and stuck my tongue out at him. "Can't, I'm pregnant." Hah, finally a good reason to get out of working out.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up pushing me toward the bathroom.

"Bobby worked out a new routine for you to use while you're pregnant. Now get ready."

I grumble. Men they just wouldn't leave me alone. After I finished in the bathroom I went with Lester to the gym not my favorite room. Bobby went over every step of my new workout plan and forty five minutes later I was dredged in sweat and breathing hard.

"Now that you're warmed up are you ready to run?"

He had to be kidding. I sank to the floor wishing I had my gun with me so I could shoot him.

He sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap and ruffled my hair. "Just kidding Steph we'll leave the run for tomorrow."

I tried to slap him but he just caught my hand and held it. That's how we were when Ranger walked into the room. All eyes turned to me and then back to Ranger.

He just leaned down and lifted me off Bobby's lap. When I was back on my own feet he turned to Bobby.

"Meeting in fifteen." Then he grabbed my hand and we walked to the elevator.

I looked at him I don't know why but I could read something. "Is the meeting about my attacker?"

I was wrapped in his arms in a secure building and I was still worried that he might somehow get to me and hurt my baby. Then I tensed I knew that Ranger felt it because he pulled me closer and kissed my neck.

"Your safe here Babe. He's not going to hurt you again."

I pulled away from Ranger. "I don't like feeling this way…"

"Babe…"

I held up my hand. "I know things are different now." My hand went to my belly in an ancient instinct all expectant mothers have been doing for ages. "I don't like it but I know I have to step back and let you handle this I have to do what's best for the baby."

I almost though Ranger's face was going to break his smile was so large. He wrapped me back in his arms his lips settling on my neck. "Proud of you Babe."

"So am I going to have to go to a safe house?"

"Babe. I told you all my houses are safe houses. But no it's not to that point yet."

"You'll keep me informed?"

"Babe I wouldn't think of trying to hide anything from you." Just the way he said it I could tell he was serious.

A week later I was going crazy I missed being out on the street helping Lula I liked my job at Rangeman but I needed to get out. I entered Ranger's office and was met by all the guys. I plopped down in a chair and sighed.

"This isn't working."

"Babe, you can't be chasing skips…"

"Bombshell, be reasonable…" Lester.

"Bomber, calm down…" Tank.

"Will you all just listen to me first?"

They all stared at me with a stunned expression on their faces.

"I know I can't chase skips but I'm not showing yet I could still do distractions and as much as I hate it surveillance. "

"Babe you could still get hurt…"

"No way, it's too dangerous Bomber" Tank.

"Hum…" Bobby.

Ranger and the guys scowled at Bobby me I jumped up and stood in front of him. "Hum, what?"

Bobby looked at Ranger. And the look Ranger returned would have made most men wet their pants.

"There is the matter of the Stonewendge case." Said Bobby.

"I already referred that case to the Boston office."

Tank walked to a chair and sat down I could tell he was thinking it over.

"What's the Stonewendge case?" Better to know before I tried to force my way into it.

Ranger leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling for a moment before answering. "Peter and Morgan Stonewendge inherited some questionable property in New York they both live here in Trenton they want Rangeman to category everything and then update the security systems that are currently in place."

I frowned it sounded both boring and safe. I couldn't understand why Ranger had turned down the case.

"There's more to it…the previous company they had reported missing items and they still have a man missing. Mysterious accidents kept happening at the residence and the brothers insist that the team stays at the residence. I'm not comfortable with that."

"We could send a team up to do surveillance and install a new system then you and Steph could go up with a team to do the inventory. What could go wrong with two teams up there and Steph won't be alone. We can set her up with a computer and she can help with the inventory by cataloging the stuff." Lester said.

It wasn't exactly what I had hoped for but it would get me out in the field again. "Please!" I asked Ranger. I knew I wasn't playing fair neither of us could refuse a please from the other. But right now I just wanted out.

Ranger sighed. "Okay you win. Tank gets a team together then call the brothers and let them know that we'll do the job."

We pulled up to the building and my skin felt like it had ants crawling on it the building was genuinely creepy and I was wondering just what I had got us all into. My Spidey sense was screaming 'run' but I ignored it I told myself the place was perfectly safe. Ranger's guys had already installed the new security system and the building and the grounds were being monitored 24/7.

"Babe?"

"I'm fine…it's just…so…creepy looking."

Ranger looked up at the towering eighteenth century house and had to agree. It would have made the perfect back drop for a horror film.

Bobby, Lester, and Tank piled out of their truck. "Wow, is this place…" And Tank was at a loss on how to describe the place.

"Well let's get inside and get to work," said Ranger.

I walked into the bedroom that Ranger and I would be sharing it was huge. There was a fireplace so large you could walk into it on one wall. The floor was hardwood the only rug was around the bed, the bed was a big four poster and had drapes surrounding it hanging from the ceiling. The drapes were a deep purple color. There was a sofa and two wingback chairs in front of the fireplace.

The wall opposite the door was floor to ceiling drapes, so I walked over to them to see what was behind them. I felt around until I found an opening and pulled. I stepped back stunned when the drapes opened the whole wall was one big window. The view awesome.

I was still standing looking out when Ranger walked up and pulled me to him my back to his front.

"Babe."

"Why would anyone want a wall of windows?"

"The view is nice."

"Anyone could see in." I couldn't help it, the windows were creeping me out.

"It's only for a week. But if you don't like the room pick another this place has plenty."

I shook my head. I felt like I was being silly. I turned and put my arms around Ranger's neck and buried my head in his shoulder. I always felt safe there this time was no different. "It will be okay."

"I just brought up your bag Babe."

"Um, I need to take my vitamins." I opened the bag and one of the pamphlets the doctor had handed me fell out. _You're Baby and you the first Twelve weeks! _Ranger picked it up and looked at it.

"Babe, your ten weeks right."

I nodded.

"It says here that in about two weeks we could tell the sex by ultrasound."

"Do you want to know the sex, does it make a difference."

"Babe it would make it easier for you to design the nursery, but no it doesn't make a difference as long as it's healthy." His hand settled on my belly and his lips on my neck. Mary Lou had said it was the hormones of pregnancy but I think it was my Mazur hormones whatever it was I couldn't get enough of Ranger and I felt myself get wet.

Ranger's free hand reached out and pulled the drapes closed the he backed me to the bed. I pulled at his shirt I needed it off and he already had my top off and was working on my bra when both our cells went off at once. Ranger rolled off me.

"Shit!" I totally agreed. "Yo."

Ranger listened for a minute before closing his phone. I was busy Grandma wanted to know if It would be available to pick her up and take her somewhere I didn't have time to find out where because Ranger took my phone from me and closed it.

"We've got a problem Babe."

"We sure do you just hung up…"

"Babe, Tank is missing." I was a good thing I was sitting on my bed because if I hadn't been I'm pretty sure I would have collapsed. Ranger pushed my head down and told me to breathe.

"How…When…Where?"

"As much as we can figure about an hour ago. He took a bunch of the appraisers to the third floor, Bobby and Lester thought he was still with them until one of them came down a few minutes ago with a question for him. They have gathered all the men and are searching the whole house we need to help."

"But how could he vanish between the first and third floor, I mean he's a big guy."

"I don't know Babe but were going to find out."

Six hours later the entire house had been searched twice with not a sign of Tank. Tears welled in my eyes and I fought to keep them from falling. I would have to call Lula and let her know.

I pulled out my phone and was about to flip it open when Ranger reached and took it from my hands closing it and putting it on his belt. "Babe, you're not calling Lula yet."

"But, Ranger…"

He leaned his head on mine. "Babe, we will find him. We know he's still in the house, we went over all the tapes from the outside there is no way anyone could have got him out. I've already called and the original blueprints are on they're way."

I sighed and leaned into him; both his warmth and his scent comforted and relaxed me. I closed my eyes and suddenly my spidey sense was telling me that Ranger was right Tank was still in the house but I also knew that we needed to find him soon, time was running out. Suddenly it came to me. I pushed away from Ranger.

"Secret panel…don't old houses like this all have secret passages."

"Babe…"

I felt panicked, he had to listen I didn't understand it but I knew…Tank was hurt and he needed us.

"Ranger…" My voice quivered.

His arm tightened around me as he pulled out his cell. When I next looked up we were surrounded by Merry Men. I leaned into Ranger and was comforted by the vibration of his voice.

Three hours later:

I must have fallen asleep in Ranger's arm because I was dragged from sleep by the sound of his phone and him answering.

"Yo…we'll meet you downstairs…no…together."

I sat up stretched and met his darkening eyes, then I saw his almost smile a minute before he shook his head and the blank face came down. He pulled me to him and kissed my head.

"Babe, I will never doubt your spidey sense again." Then he tugged me up and led me out the door and down the stairs.

When we reached the bottom I spotted Tank and pulled away from Ranger and ran to him. He was sitting on a chair next to the front door clearly being supported by both Lester and Bobby. I flung my arms around him then pulled away as he flinched.

Frowning I looked him over, he was dirty and had visible cuts and scrapes everywhere. "Big guy, you okay?" I asked nervously.

"I will be now." He said as he wrapped me in his arms. "Thanks for saving me." And he kissed my temple.

I noticed Ranger glaring at the kiss and reached for him and leaned back into him. "What happened?"

Ranger lowered his head into my curls. "Later Babe, right now we're leaving."

"Why? Where?" But my questions went unanswered as he led me to his truck helping me in and making sure my belt was fastened before he shut the door. I noticed that Lester and Bobby helped Tank into his truck. Other Rangeman filed out of the house and entered other vehicles we had a little caravan going.

What seemed like hours later we pulled into a drive and down a long winding a huge building finally appeared in the distance? It was at least five stories but it blended in nicely with the surrounding hills and trees. I glanced at Ranger and he spoke for the first time since leaving the house.

"Private Clinic." Understanding dawned, we needed to get Tank looked at and his injuries treated.

I reached for the door as soon as the truck stopped. I was stopped by Ranger pulling me to him. "Babe, Tank's not the only one who's getting checked out."

No way I thought as I tried to push away from him when he didn't let me go I started fighting, I felt panic rising. I hated hospitals, no way was I …and I never finished the thought as Ranger worked to calm me.

His hands tracing circles on my back as he cradled me in his arms. His words sank in and started to calm me Ranger was speaking in a mixture of English and Spanish, I really didn't understand most of what he was saying but it was working to calm me down.

Ranger opened his door now that I was calmed down and carried me into the building. I noticed that Tank was already inside, although he did seem to be leaning pretty heavily on both Lester and Bobby.

I whispered into Ranger's ear. "I'm fine now you can put me down."

Ranger's answer was a nip to my ear, guess I was not getting down.

"Boss, is there a reason your carrying Steph?"

Ranger glared at him and Lester laughed.

"Carlos will you carry me if I don't feel good?" Bobby teased.

The elevator door opened and we all piled in. "Remind me to send you all to a third world country when we get home."

Tank moaned. "Can you children please keep it down some of us don't feel so good."

I laughed and once again tried to get down, Ranger tightened his hold. When the elevator opened he walked down the hall and into a room laying me on the bed.

The room was nothing like what I expected it wasn't a stark white, but a pale blue. The bed I lay on wasn't standard hospital issue but a full size bed with a luxurious spread covering it in a rich blue and cream pattern. And now that she noticed it the air didn't have that antiseptic smell that she so hated in hospitals, maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

Ranger ran a finger down my face catching a curl and wrapping it around his finger. "Babe, relax."

Easy for him he wasn't the one about to be probed and poked by a Doctor.

I heard the clearing of a throat and looked up, I know my jaw dropped this had to be the most handsome Doctor I had ever seen. He had sharp green eyes that seemed to twinkle as he looked at me and his body would have afforded him merry man status.

Ranger used a finger and spoke." Babe, I'd like you to meet Daniel Webster he was in the Rangers with Tank and I."

I hadn't found my voice yet and just nodded. I felt like such a fool, and hoped for a moment that I wasn't drooling.

"Babe, you're not drooling."

"Stephanie, Carlos has told me a lot about you and he had your medical records forwarded and I just finished reviewing them…"

"What?" I guess I had found my voice. I glared at Ranger.

"Babe…"

"I think we need to talk…"

"Later Babe, right now…"

"Now…"

"Babe…"

"Don't Babe me."

Daniel had been watching the back and forth and was clearly amused. He laughed. "Carlos I think you've finally met your match. Now if you'll please leave I need to exam Ms. Plum."

Ranger looked between me and Daniel and planted himself in a chair. "I'm staying." and crossed his arms over his chest."

"Carlos you brought her to me don't you trust me?" He looked at Ranger and raised an eyebrow.

Ranger looked at him and frowned as he stood and started for the door he turned just before he walked out. "Just remember she's mine." And he closed the door behind him.

I was pacing up and down the hall when Daniel left Steph's room. I was still trying to figure out would had caused my reaction earlier I trusted Steph and knew she would never cheat especially now that she was pregnant with my child, and I had trusted Daniel for years he was like a brother to me but something in me snapped when I saw Steph's reaction to him. I had seen the same reaction before shit in the Ranger's Daniel and I had shared many women.

I stopped pacing when Daniel exited the room. He held up his hand before I could start asking questions.

"Carlos, relax she's fine and so is the baby. I gave her a prescription and some suggestions for exercise and diet. Oh, and an appointment to come back in a month. Congratulations she's a keeper if you change your mind let me know."

Ranger growled. "Keep away already told you she's mine."

Daniel turned to leave and then stopped and spoke over his shoulder. "Oh, by the way your man is fine were going to keep him over night so I arranged rooms for all of you one floor up."

Two weeks later Rangeman conference room

"Man it's been two weeks…"

"I know that her appointment is today…"

"Everything will be fine."

Ranger ran a hand through his hair as he paced the room. "She's getting restless again… I can go up against the worst enemy and not be scarred but the thought of something happening to her or our baby…"

Tank laughed. "Man you really have it bad."

"What if it had been her that was knocked out and hidden behind that wall…?"

"Rangeman, don't be stupid. She's doing her part, working out in the gym, gun range…and she's doing it all because she loves you."

The intercom buzzed. Ranger leaned over and pressed the button. "Yo."

He smiled as he heard Steph's voice. "You ready or should I take one of the guys with me?"

"Babe, I'll meet you in the garage."

I was standing waiting as the elevator doors opened. Wow, she was glowing pregnancy agreed with Steph even though I knew she would disagree. Her hair was shiner, her skin glowed, her breasts were bigger and her waist was just starting to expand. I knew she was worried what her mother and the rest of the burg would say when they found out.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her senseless. "Babe, you look beautiful."

Then I helped her into the Porsche I knew she loved the leather, it was butter soft.

We pulled out of the garage and I slipped into my zone thinking of my earlier conversation with Tank. He had proposed to Lula and wanted to know if they should plan on a double ceremony he hadn't liked it when I doubled over laughing.

I loved Steph and I knew she loved me and we were having a baby, and I still wasn't sure she would agree to marry me. Hell she still had her apartment and spent some nights there.

I looked over and noticed Steph biting her lip. I reached over and pulled her hand into mine.

"Want to share, Babe?"

I smiled when Ranger asked if I wanted to share. I was nervous about today's visit. They were going to do the ultrasound and we would see our baby. That would make all of this real. I also knew that I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for much longer and I was worried on how my Mom was going to take the news.

I squeezed his hand back. "Just thinking."

Chapter three

Month three

We pulled into the lot and Ranger parked in a spot right next to the door. A minute later he was opening my door. I paused and remembered that just a month ago it was Tank and Bobby who had driven me to confirm that I was indeed pregnant. I let out a sigh, a lot had happened in the last month and now Ranger was by my side.

"Babe?"

I smiled at him, then kissed him before stepping out of the car. "Love you!"

He gave me his full smile and my heart melted. Boy, did I have it bad for this man. We walked into the clinic with Ranger's hand at the small of my back.

I was laying on the table in a cotton gown, waiting for the tech to come in and do the ultrasound. This was it, denial would not work once I saw our baby and heard its heart beating. Could I really do this? Could I be a mother? Just as I was about to jump from the table and run from the room, I felt Ranger's hands on me, one on my belly the other caressing my cheek. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

Don't ask me what he said, it was all in Spanish but it worked and calmed me down. My heart slowed and the dark spots that just moments before threatened to take over were fading.

I turned and looked into his chocolate brown eyes and felt that maybe I could do this. We just looked at each other until we heard the door open.

"Sally Ann, I didn't know you worked here!" Great now the whole burg would know that I was pregnant. Note to self if you ever want pineapple upside down cake again stop and tell mom on the way home.

"Babe, if your mom cuts you off, I'll have Ella make it for you." Ranger whispered in my ear.

"Stephanie I didn't know you were pregnant!" She looked from me to Ranger and back then blushed. "I…uh...thought you were with Morelli."

What could I say? So I shrugged. "Things change." And did they ever in my life.

Then, she remembered where she was and became very professional.

"Okay, Stephanie this is warm, we just got a new warmer in here." And she squirted some warm gel onto my belly. She ran the probe thru it a few time and started moving it all over my tummy, stopping every once in a while to type something or click something. I tried looking at the screen but couldn't make out much, I looked at Ranger who was holding my hand and he raised an eyebrow. Guess he couldn't see much either.

Sally Ann stopped and put the probe away and wiped my belly, then she handed Ranger a wipe.

"Doctor will be in, in a minute."

I started to talk and she held up a hand. "I just do the test Steph. The Doctor will tell you all the news."

After she had left I looked at Ranger. "Could you make out anything?"

"Babe, you're only in your third month, there's not much there to see." And he held his fingers almost together. Then, he settled his hand on my belly and rubbed gently. "Our baby is just a peanut right now."

Our eyes met and a tear made its way out of mine. "Peanut!" Ranger had leaned over and was kissing me when suddenly he straightened and had his hand on his gun. The door opened and the Doctor walked in. Ranger slowly moved his hand away from his gun.

Daniel and Ranger did one of those hand shake things. "Steph, how are you doing?"

I glared at him and he chuckled. Men, wasn't that why I was here, so he could tell me how I was doing?

He opened my file and started talking. "You're in your twelfth week; this is the end of your first trimester and the beginning of your second. In the next few weeks you should start to feel the baby move and you should start gaining more weight." I frowned at that. He continued. "It's important that you continue to gain, just not too much. The regular exercise you're getting should help you with that."

Now it was my turn to make a face at Ranger, I was sure that somehow he had convinced Daniel to convince me that exercise was for the baby's good. And I started to imagine what our baby would look like. I wasn't paying attention and Ranger whispered in my ear.

"Babe, do you want to know the sex?"

I looked at him clearly confused. "Babe, the sex of the baby…"

"How is the baby?"

"Stephanie you and the baby are doing fine. Just keep doing what you have been. I understand that Lester has designed a fitness plan for you and Ella is in charge of your meals."

I looked at Ranger and smiled he really was taking good care of me. "I want to work."

"Work is fine as long as you're not on the streets. Bounty hunting is not for pregnant women. Now, do you want to know the sex?"

I looked at Ranger, I felt we were in this together and he should have some say. "Babe it's up to you as long as the baby is healthy I don't really care if we have a boy or girl but knowing might help you decide on things for the nursery."

"Could we decide later?"

"Of course, here's a copy of the ultrasound. I'm sure Bobby could tell you after watching it. I'll see you back in a month."

Ranger took the bag containing everything and with a hand at my back guided me back to the car.

"Babe, are you all right?"

I sighed. "I'm pregnant."

"Yup!"

"With a baby."

"Normally, it's a baby."

"I'm going to have to tell my mom."

Ranger pulled me over until I was sitting on his lap. "Babe, we're in this together." And he kissed me senseless.

We pulled up in front of my parent's house and sure enough, Mom and Grandma Mazur were both waiting for us on the porch. Sensing my panic, Ranger reached for my hand.

"Babe, it will be fine."

He got out of the car and walked around to open my door and reach in and helped me out. He walked behind me with his hand at the small of my back.

W e stopped when we reached the porch, burg manners meant I had to introduce Ranger.

"Mom, you remember Ranger."

"Young man, I'm sure you have a real name."

"Yes, Carlos." And Ranger jumped. I did a quick look and noticed that Grandma had taken it upon herself to grope Ranger.

He gave her a look that was close to his 'I'm sending you to a third world country look'. "Mrs. Mazur!" He growled.

"Grandma." I cried.

"Mother, why do you have to embarrass me all the time?"

Then, I heard my father yell. "What's going on? Where's dinner?"

Mom ushered us to the table where dinner was sitting ready for us to start. Dad at the head of the table and Mom at the foot, with Ranger and me on one side and Grandma on the other side.

Dinner was quiet and when Mom started with the questions after setting dessert on the table Ranger's cell and pager went off. I looked at him with hope maybe we could escape before we had to tell them.

"We have a minute Babe, Lester and Tank will be meeting us at Rangeman." Then he addressed my parents. "Maybe we should move this to the living room."

Dad was in his chair in front of the TV and Mom was perched on the chair opposite the couch where Ranger and I were setting, Grandma's date had arrived and taken her off to the funeral home.

"Mom, Dad, I'm…uh…I mean we…" I was having such trouble making the words come out; part of me couldn't believe I was having this much trouble telling my parents I was pregnant.

I must have said part of that out loud because my mom leapt up. "What did you just say Stephanie Michelle Plum?"

My dad walked over and pulled me up into his arms after making sure I was okay he looked into my eyes. "Baby girl are you okay?"

I had to smile I always had been my dad's favorite. I nodded. "Yeah, dad just great."

He looked at Ranger and frowned. He was assessing Ranger. "You're the father?"

Ranger never broke the gaze. "Yes sir."

"Don't you ever hurt my baby girl." I had never heard my dad talk like this, for a minute he sounded like one of Ranger's men. If it had been me he was talking to I might have wet my pants as would most people talked to in that tone of voice.

"No sir, never."

My father seemed satisfied he turned to the TV and started watching. I could feel Ranger watching me and I shrugged. I stood and started for the door, time to leave.

"Don't forget your leftovers, Stephanie. Will you be back for Sunday dinner?"

I looked at Ranger who paled and grinned. "I don't think so Mom but I'll call."

Once we were in the car we both let out a sigh. "That wasn't so bad."

"Babe, I don't think your dad likes me."

I looked at him and smiled before leaning over to kiss him senseless. "You did get his daughter pregnant."

"Smartass."

"Yeah, and you like my ass."

Ranger gave me a wolf grin. "Among other things."

Ranger's phone buzzed. "Yo! Really…okay we're five minutes out…set up a meeting…yes, twenty minutes." He shut his phone.

I waited and when we pulled into the Rangeman garage I couldn't wait anymore. "What?"

He leaned over and kissed me before getting out and walking around and opening my door. "You'll find out in the meeting upstairs." His hand at my back we walked to the elevator and up to the fifth floor.

He lead the way to conference room two Lester, Bobby, Tank, and Junior were already in the room. Ranger walked to the head of the table and pulled me down into his lap.

"Report."

Tank stood. "We've uncovered the name of my attacker." He pushed a button and a screen dropped from the ceiling and a picture appeared. "Robert Archebaul Meriwether, 33. Last known residence Stark St. Seems Mr. Meriwether is a cousin of Peter Stonewendge he has a grudge against Rangeman and when he found out we were doing the work at the mansion he thought he could use it to his advantage."

Next it was Bobby's turn to stand and by the guarded look he gave me I didn't think I was going to like what he had to say. "This arrived for Steph at the Bond's office this morning." Before I could save anything He held up a hand. "Connie called because she was concerned." And he raised an eyebrow at me.

Ranger reached for the bag the envelope and letter were in. "Dusted?"

Bobby nodded. "And we entered it into the system, try to trace the writer but were pretty sure it's Meriwether."

_**Sweet thing, I know your secret**_

_**Shortly it won't be a problem**_

_**Any longer because you'll**_

_**Be MINE!**_

I felt Ranger tighten his hold on me, when I glanced at his face it was blank, no emotion showing. I shivered. Ranger noticed and wrapped me more into his body and its heat.

"I want Meriwether found."

The men all stood and left. "Babe, are you okay?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

I cuddled into him, thinking this is my man. And a primitive part of me liked that he wanted to protect and take care of me and his child. "Long as you're holding me I'm fine."

"You know this means bodyguards."

I nodded.

"And carrying at all times and more time at the range. I want you to learn different guns."

Again I nodded.

Ranger sighed. Okay this must be the one he thought might be a deal breaker. "And I want you working with the guys learning more defense techniques."

I pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "You do remember I'm pregnant."

He sighed again and his hand settled on my stomach. "Babe!"

I let out a yawn and protective Ranger was on duty. He scooped me up and carried me to the elevator, speaking to Tank over his shoulder. "Steph and I are off line, call only if it's an emergency."

I was asleep before we reached the seventh and only recall waking slightly as Ranger undressed me and tucked me into our bed.

What woke me later was the sound of raised voices and what sounded like a fight.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Then the sound of a slap. "Bitch, get out now!"

The door slammed. "How did she get in here?"

"She still has a fob she still works here sometimes."

"And that fob isn't supposed to access this apartment. I want to know how she got up here. Make sure she's out of the building and deactivate it. I want all the security in the building checked; no one unauthorized in."

"Ranger, she'll be angry when she comes to work and her fob doesn't work."

"As of right now, she's off the payroll. If she asks, tell her she violated one of the conditions of her employment when she entered areas of the building she wasn't authorized to be in."

The apartment quieted and I drifted back to sleep no knowing if it had been real or a dream. The next time I woke it was to the heavenly smell of pancakes, bacon, coffee and other delicious things. I sat up and noticed that I was alone. I felt Ranger's side and it was cold. Had he slept with me? More than likely he had already run five miles and was down on fifth floor, working.

I made my way into the bathroom, took care of business then pulled on some jeans and a tank. The jeans didn't want to snap and I made a mental note to call Lula and Mary Lou for some serious clothes shopping. Then, I wandered out to the dining room, Ranger was sitting in a chair with the paper in front of him. He stood pulled out a chair for me and kissed my forehead.

"Babe, we need to talk."

I cringed there were no words that I hated more than those words. They never meant anything good.

"Babe, its okay, just a few things we need to cover."

He filled a plate and sat it before me I picked up a fork and hesitated. "Babe, eat then we'll talk."

I sighed just before I started eating. I kept telling myself it couldn't be all that bad. It couldn't be worse than having the current kook of the week after me could it?

Ranger took my hand and led me to the couch; he sat, then pulled me down so I was sitting between his legs. His head rested on my shoulder.

"Babe, you know I love you." I nodded, seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "Jeanne Ellen was here earlier." I stiffened and tried to pull away. My dream came back but then I realized that it hadn't been a dream at all. Jeanne Ellen had been here in this apartment.

Ranger's hand worked their magic on me and I felt myself starting to relax. "I knew you would find out I wanted you to hear it from me."

I tried not to sound bitter or angry. "Why was she here?" He knew I was asking more. I had always thought and he had said that I was the only woman other then Ella to ever visit the seventh floor apartment.

"Babe, I never brought her here. But she did sometimes work for Rangeman, so she knew about my apartment here."

I looked him in the eye and could see there was more feeling brave I asked. "You dated?"

He turned his head then turned back and met my eyes. "Babe I'm a man."

I tried to get up and he held me tight. "Stephanie I love you. I what to spend my life showing you how much. She was a night of sex, trying to forget you. You were with Morelli at the time."

I stopped struggling. What had I expected, that because he couldn't be with me he would be a monk? A smile crossed my lips. "You love me?" he nodded a smile coming to his lips. "And she was never in this apartment?"

"Babe, I told you the only women who have ever been in this apartment are you and Ella."

"It was only once?"

"Babe, why don't you just ask what you want to know? I have been with women. Do you really want the details?" I grimaced, did I really want to know whom Ranger had been with before we became a couple. Was it fair to ask after all, I'd been with Morelli at the time. I decided to go with denial. I smiled up at him and smiled.

"Babe, someday is now."

"Forever?" And his lips covered mine and took possession the kiss deepened until we were both breathing hard.

It was hours later when I was awakened by my growling belly. I turned in bed and Ranger's spot was vacant. I felt it, it was still warm. Then the smell of coffee floated into the room. I inhaled deeply, pancakes, bacon, yum. I momentarily felt guilty that I was profiting from guilt that Ranger had about something that had happened while I was with Morelli. If he was guilty then wasn't I guilty also.

The door swung open and before I could do any more thinking he sat a tray in front of me.

He leaned over and kissed me. "Morning Babe." Before I could reply my stomach answered for me with a loud growl. Ranger just smiled a little then started removing lids from plates.

I ate until the baby and I were full, then Ranger removed the tray and lay down on the bed pulling me into him.

"Do we need to talk more, Babe?'

I was warm, full and very content. "No more Jeanne Ellen?"

Ranger's voice was soft and gentle in my ear. "And no Morelli for you."

"Okay but you already know it's been more than eight months."

"Babe, I've spent the last three years watching you go back to him. If I'm a little insecure where he is concerned I think I have reason."

"Carlos, I'm yours now."

We snuggled until I fell asleep. I was more than a little surprised when Ranger was still there when I woke several hours later.

I turned and looked into his eyes. "Don't you have a business to run?"

"Babe."

If he was okay with just snuggling then I who was I to argue; besides I was really comfy. Ranger spoke just as my eyes started to slide closed.

"Babe, we've learned some more about Meriwether." I waited for him to say more. When he didn't, I knew he was waiting for me and my curiosity. He was being sneaky he knew if my curiosity was piqued then I would wake up, men. I decided that maybe if I got a little more comfy he would just tell me so I inhaled a mixture of bvlgari and Ranger, yum, and once again got ready to close my eyes, being pregnant was hard work. I let out a sigh just as sleep almost took me once again.

"Babe!" I could hear the amusement in his voice. "We really should talk about this."

I grumbled and sat up glaring at him. "I'm not going to like whatever it is am I?"

Ranger said nothing just gave a bare shake of his head.

I threw my hands in the air. "Why me? Why do all the nuts want to get to me? Didn't they get the e-mail letting them know I'm pregnant and off limits?"

Rant over, I looked over at Ranger. Amusement gone. His blank face was in place.

"Meriwether was friends with your friend Reynolds."

I thought for a moment. "Reynolds, he was FTA for DUI. Lula and I brought him in; it wasn't much although he did threaten me when I dropped him off at the station."

"Babe, he was FTA for the DUI but under investigation for drug smuggling, attempted murder and aggravated assault on a minor."

"Shit."

"That's about it. Right after you brought him in, the cards fell into place and he's now in prison."

"If he's in prison why is his friend after me?"

"He's appealing his conviction and word on the street is that he thinks you know more than you should, so he wants you out of the way."

"That's crazy."

"Babe." Yeah it never did really make sense when the crazies of the world targeted me.

"What now?" I was just guessing that there was more.

Ranger brushed a kiss across my lips then down my neck this was very distracting and I moaned. He whispered in my ear. "Now you meet Lester and Bobby in the gym. Later we have lunch and we have a meeting down at the station this afternoon to meet the liaison team from the TPD."

I sighed and pulled away trying to clear my mind. "Why do I have to meet Lester and Bobby in the gym?"

"Babe your doctor said it was safe for you to keep working out until you start showing. It will also make labor easier if you're more fit. Lastly, if you're stronger you'll have a better chance of defending yourself."

Late in the torture chamber or gym your choice.

"Bombshell you can do this."

"Bobby!" Maybe if I whined enough he'd let me stop.

"Bomber, when you get done with your weight training with Bobby you're mine."

I gave him my death glare stupid thing didn't work but I did notice him pale as I heard a growl behind me. I turned and Ranger had entered the gym.

Most men would have cowered at the look Ranger was giving himLester smiled at him and chuckled. Foolish man, he loved teasing Ranger. "Bomber you know you want me."

Ranger stepped up and pulled him down in a choke hold. "My woman, get your own."

While I was watching them wrestle, Bobby had moved me from one of the weight machines to the stationary bike. Ranger and Lester stopped and Bobby announced that I was done. Who knew that distraction could work with exercise I hadn't even been aware that I had done the five miles on the bike. I almost asked if they could always wrestle when it was work out time.

Lester hooked his arm around my neck and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Ready for the range, Sweetness?"

"Lester!" Ranger growled.

Lester steered me from the room, stopping at the door. "I'll have her upstairs so she has time to get all pretty for you before dinner."

Then we were in the elevator and the doors were closing in Ranger's face.

True to his word I dragged my butt into the apartment just after five, jumped in the shower and I was waiting for Ella to bring in dinner when Ranger came in just before six.

Two weeks later and there had been no further threats from Reynolds or Meriwether and I was going stir crazy. For the last two weeks I had followed the same routine. Get up exercise, breakfast with Ranger. A lot of the time one or more of the merry men would join us. Then, I would spend some time doing searches before hitting the gun range with whichever Merry man was available. Sometimes after lunch, I would go upstairs for a nap. If he didn't have to work Ranger and I would have dinner together.

But if I didn't get out of this building soon something was going to blow. I haven't blown up a building in awhile and I really didn't want Rangeman to blow up but I really wanted out.

"Babe, just a few more days."

"Why can't I go?"

"Babe, Reynolds and Meriwether are still out there."

"Ranger, the only time I've been out of here for the last two weeks is to go to dinner at my parents. I …need…to…go…shopping." I pulled up my Rangeman shirt and showed him the row of safety pins holding my pants closed.

The man had the nerve to chuckle. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed into him I could feel the fight and tension leaving my body.

He spoke as he nuzzled my ear. "Babe, I have an idea, how does a trip to New York sound."

I squealed and turned in his arms. "Shopping?"

He nodded. "I'll even let you use my card."

I started to pull away he knew how independent I was. "Babe, that's my baby your carrying. I think I should be able to pay for some of your clothes."

When I started to respond, his lips settled over mine.

"I want to take care of my woman." And he worked his way down my neck. "Is that okay?"

I moaned my response.

"Good, now I'll make arrangement and you can get Ella to help you pack."

I moaned again as his lips reached the swell of my breast. I was so lost that I figured there must be a good reason why I would need Ella's help to pack. I mean I had done it myself before.

He had one hand covering my aching breast and the other caressing my stomach.

"We'll leave in two hours, okay?"

Another moan. One of these days I'm going to have to stop doing what he asks but until then I was going to enjoy the ride.

True to his word two hours later and very satisfied, we were in the Porsche heading into the city. Totally relaxed from the love making, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

My dreams were filled with hot, sweaty sex.

I don't know what Steph was dreaming but the sound she was making was driving me crazy. It was like watching her eat dessert only cranked up a bit. I was hard and uncomfortable and I kept adjusting myself as I drove. I parked at a private garage that Rangeman owned in the city. I noticed that the limo was waiting. The driver transferred our bags and I lifted Steph. Settled into the Limo, Steph on my lap, I relaxed and wondered for a minute what Steph would think of the hotel.

The Pierre was on Central Park at Fifth Avenue I had us booked into the Presidential Suite. I had taken the liberty of setting up a spa appointment for Steph.

Steph would love the shopping although my plans included dinner, a show and some private time. I would do whatever Steph wanted.

Steph woke just as the Limo pulled to a stop in front of the Pierre. She let out a gasp.

"Babe, I love the noise." And I nibbled on her neck.

"We're staying here?"

The door opened and I took her hand in mine. We were met at the door by the concierge.

"Mr. Manoso, welcome to the Pierre your Suite is ready."

"Thank you John."

Ranger led me to an elevator. I know my mouth fell open when I saw the suite. It was gorgeous with an amazing view of Central Park. The natural lighting added a romantic touch to the room. As I explored the suite I noticed that it was bigger than my apartment and much nicer. Then I remembered that I had agreed to give up my apartment.

I smiled as I walked into the black and white tile bathroom. It had both a shower and a huge tub. Next was the bedroom with its massive king bed it was a mahogany four poster across from the bed was a fireplace.

The living room also had a fireplace with a love seat in front of it flanked by coffee tables. The dining room features a large table big enough for eight.

"Do you stay here often?"

"I sometimes have meeting with clients here."

"Have you ever?"

Ranger wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. "Babe, you're the only woman I've ever brought here."

I blushed. "Thank you."

"Babe are you hungry?"

"Mmm."

"We could eat in or go out. Your choice."

"Maybe we should go out; if we stay in I don't think we'll eat."

"Babe... There is a place I've wanted to take you to."

We ended up at a nice little Cuban restaurant. The dinner was good and the company better. After dinner we walked and looked at the sites before catching a cab back to the hotel.

Ranger pulled me into his arms as the door closed.

"Babe, it hasn't been easy keeping my hands off you all night." He purred into my ears as his hands went to work removing my dress. I blushed when he stepped back and took in my now naked body. Suddenly, I felt very conscious of my expanding midriff.

"Babe, no reason to blush, you are beautiful." He nibbled on my neck. His hand settled on my middle. I'd started to show in the past week. "More beautiful because you're carrying our child, sexy, smart, and mine." He lifted me easily and carried me to our room.

I felt the sheet lift and Ranger crawl into the bed and I tried through my sleepy to remember when he had left the bed. Probably went running, or worked out in the exercise room, hum, did this place have one? Then, I excused that thought, of course any place Ranger stayed probable had one or he built one.

I was pulled against a hard body. A tongue traveled down my neck and I shivered. "Babe, what's funny?"

When I remained quiet, I felt his hands they kneaded my shoulder slowly moving down my back. I was making sounds of appreciation.

"Babe, unless you want to spend the day in bed you should get up." At that moment my stomach decided to voice its opinion and rumbled loudly. Ranger laughed. "Babe do you want to go out or should I order room service?"

That piqued my curiosity. "Out where?"

"There's this little place just around the corner."

I grumbled as I made my way to the bathroom. Thank goodness the morning sickness was gone. I took care of business and found Ranger sitting on the couch talking on his phone which he closed as soon as I entered the room. I tried to raise an eyebrow in question.

He chose to ignore it and walked to me. "Ready Babe?"

We took the elevator down then walked to the café. It was small and quaint the smells drifting in from the kitchen made my mouth water. We were greeted at the door by a large Cuban woman.

"Carlos, it has been too long. You are well?" Then she spotted me and clucked to Ranger. "You have a woman now." Then she said something in Spanish and swatted his head.

"Babe, this is Maria. Her husband Felix is in the kitchen they own this place. "

Maria led us to a table and of course Ranger sat with his back to the wall. I noticed that from where he was sitting he could watch both the entrance and the door that came in from the kitchen.

Ranger leaned down when he saw me figuring it out. "Important always to be aware of your surrounding Babe, proud of you."

"Maria and her family came over from Cuba at the same time as my parents. For awhile they thought that Maria's daughter Emily and I would get married but we both had other plans. I got in trouble and sent to live with my Grandma Rosa in Miami and Emily excelled at school and graduated early and went to med school. We went out a couple times when I would come home on leave then I met Rachael and Julie was born the rest is history. Emily married a doctor she works with."

I smiled at him. I loved it when he opened up to me and told me about his past. "What else do you have planned?"

"I thought I'd take you shopping. I know you need some maternity clothes. Then we could visit a museum I wanted to show you."

"Museum?"

"It features medieval art. I found it when I was in the city on business and found it interesting."

After spending the morning shopping, Ranger hailed a cab and we set off for the museum. It was perched high in the west side of northern Manhattan overlooking the Hudson River and New Jersey Palisades. It was called the Cloisters. Ranger explained it had opened in 1938 and was dedicated to art, architecture and gardens of medieval Europe. Visitors could stroll under the vaulted archways, wander through reconstructed courtyards and explore meticulously re-created gardens of the Middle Ages.

"Ranger." I leaned up and kissed his neck. "I love this place."

"Babe, I have something else special planned for the trip home tomorrow."

After a busy wonderful day we made it back to the room and ordered room service for dinner. Ranger totally spoiled me by feeding me my dinner as I soaked in the amazing tub.

I looked at Steph she was exhausted after our day; I loved pampering her. She had fallen asleep in the tub after finishing her dinner. I didn't want to wake her but I knew I needed to get her out of the tub. I gently lifted her up and when she mumbled I spoke to her softly.

I knew that if she had been awake she would not have been comfortable with the way I was looking at her naked body as she lay on the bed. But damn, she was one good looking woman and she was mine. Her hair formed a halo on the pillows, her breast which had filled out with the pregnancy, were firm with amazing nipples. But I was really fascinated by her expanding belly, it was both hard and soft and it amazed me that the life we had created together was in there.

I placed a hand on it; Steph wasn't really showing much yet, just a bump. I knew that in the next month she would feel the baby move and soon after I would be able to feel and see the baby move.

After pulling the covers up, I stepped into the bathroom a quick shower and I was ready for bed I slipped in next to Steph and pulled her to me. Tomorrow, we would be heading home. But, I still had a few things planned before we returned to Trenton.

"Babe, time to get up."

"Hmm." I felt Ranger's lips on my neck and his hands massaging my back.

"Babe, breakfast will be here in fifteen."

"Uh hum, okay." Laying here felt too good to think about getting up.

"Babe, if you don't get up we won't have time to stop on the way home and get fresh donuts." I turned over I needed to see his face. If he was using donuts just to wake me up he was so in trouble. Looking into his eyes I could see amusement.

"Really fresh, like still hot?"

"Babe, I promised Ella I would bring back fresh cider…"

Okay where had Ranger gone? Did he really say that we were picking up cider for his housekeeper. But Rangers ESP was working.

"Babe, Ella has a recipe and she needs fresh cider for it…"

"From a mill?"

"Babe?"

"Okay, okay I'll be out in a minute." Once in the bathroom I gazed at the tub, I was going to miss it. Maybe I could convince Ranger to install one in the apartment. Then I sighed, in another couple months I would be too big to get into it anyways, good thing he had the shower from heaven.

Ranger was sitting at the table and it looked as if he had ordered everything on the menu.

Ranger could my look and answered. "Babe, the doctor said you should be eating more. You didn't gain enough at your last check up."

I mumbled under my breath but Ranger still heard.

"Babe, you'll never look like a whale."

I just glared at him. He hadn't seen Val before she got pregnant with baby Lisa. She was pregnant again and still hadn't lost all the weight she had gained. No way was I going to let that happen to me.

Ranger stood walked over and wrapped me in his arms. "Babe, you're exercising and following a sensible diet. You won't be gaining too much weight and the guys and I will help you get back in shape once you have the baby." Then he kissed me until I forgot what I had been so worried about.

After breakfast we went down to the garage where the car was waiting for us. I looked at Ranger how, when had our things get down from the room.

"Babe, I had everything taken down when you were in the shower. Hal is taking our purchases back in an SUV."

We had been on the road about an hour when Ranger pulled off at an exit after a few turns and following what had to be the most twisted road I'd ever been on we arrived at the mill. I was surprised to see two black Rangeman trucks in the lot.

"They have an Orchard here Babe and Ella wanted some apples. I thought we could take some back for your mom and Val too."

I stared at Ranger and my jaw dropped open. I know because he reached out and closed it for me.

"Babe?"

"Were here to get apples?" I had to ask. This just seemed to unlike Ranger. I looked around maybe we were on candid camera, or maybe pod people had come and kidnapped the real Ranger.

Ranger hooked an arm around my shoulders. "Babe, the doctor mentioned that you needed to eat more fruit and vegetables. I just thought that if they were fresh and surrounded with something you liked you'd eat more."

I noticed that as he had been talking he had been steering me to a path that led behind the building. It was then that I noticed the wagons and horses. Mary Alice would have been in heaven. Ranger's ESP was in full working order.

"Babe, we'll come back another weekend and bring your nieces. I'm sure your sister could use the break."

"How…?"

"Babe, it was the look in your eyes." He kissed me softly, pulling me close to him. "Now are you ready to go pick some apples."

I tilted my head. "Will Ella make me apple pie?"

He had the nerve to laugh. "Babe, Ella will make you anything you like."

Ranger helped me onto the wagon; once he was on he pulled me close. Once the wagon was full the driver clucked to the horses and we started moving.

"Folks we got several varieties of apples picking today as you know you are free to get on and off as often as you like and if you need help just let one of us know we'll be happy to transport your apples to the front."

Every time the wagon stopped the driver would explain which apples were available at each stop. I followed Ranger and we spent the next hour in the orchard picking apples.

"How do you know which apples are which?" Hey, I wanted to know.

"Babe, as a kid my mom brought us picking, when Ella knew I was bringing you this weekend she gave me a list of what to bring home. Some are good for eating some are better for cooking although you can eat all and cook with all."

When we arrived back at the building Ranger talked to one of the workers and had are apples loaded into the Rangeman SUV in the parking lot. I looked at Ranger. He just smiled at me and took my hand and walked me around to the front of the building where the store was where they sold cider, donuts, and other yummy stuff. Before I could get lost in the assortment and smells I heard a yell.

"Bombshell." I was lifted and spun around.

I was pulled out of Bobby's arms by Tank. "Bomber, you do good thing for our group." And he gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Lester tousled my hair then I was back in Ranger's arms. He growled. "My woman." And kissed me senseless. He looked at his men a gleam in his eye. "Get your own."

Lester led the way into the building. All the men took turns adding to the order they ordered enough to feed an army then I remembered how much they ate and I wanted some so I keep quiet until they finished.

I noticed that the girl who had taken our order had called in help. The guys quickly split the order up as things were sat on the counter, some for us to eat here and the rest to go into the SUV.

We sat on a table and ate donuts and drank cider. I stared in amazement as Ranger ate two donuts and finished off his third cup of cider.

"Babe, it's not a temple day and these donuts are too good to pass up."

"Steph I hope you saved room for an apple." And Lester sat a caramel apple in front of me.

Tank was talking around the apple in his mouth. "Bomber these are really good." His face was covered with caramel and apple juice. I blushed when the thought of how good it would probable taste to lick off. Then I was anger with myself Tank was Lula's man and I shouldn't be thinking that way about another man after all I had Ranger. Maybe my mom was right maybe I was a nympho. I sighed, so many hot and gorgeous men and so little time to enjoy them even if I could get the nerve which I knew I never would. I thought of the merry men as brothers.

I shifted my eyes to Ranger and grinned. He had an apple in front of him it was sliced and cored and covered with caramel and nuts. And when I looked at his face I was glad to see just a hint of caramel on his lips, yum. I leaned up to him and kissed him making sure to get the caramel from his lips.

Ranger deepened the kiss, it was good and I knew that I had forgotten where we were when suddenly we heard a symphony of sounds from Lester sighing to Tanks loud bellow of 'get a room'.

I glared at them and they had the nerve to laugh.

"Can't we leave them somewhere?"

"Babe, we need them to run Rangeman while we go on a honeymoon."

I thought about that for a minute. "So we can ship them somewhere when we get back."

Ranger leaned very close and whispered into my ear. "Babe, just think babysitters."

His tongue traced my ear and a chill ran down my spine. "Any time we want to be alone."

A smile came to my face and all three men fell silent as they took in the look on my face.

"Uh, Bombshell… I don't think…" Lester.

"Bomber…you know…" Tank.

"Shit were in trouble." Bobby.

"That's okay guys Ranger just reminded me how much you all like to babysit." There were smiles followed by groans from all three men.

We walked out to the car and I was surrounded by all three men.

"Now Bombshell you know how much we can't wait to see the little bombshell or Ranger … but do you really think we would make the best sitter's…"

"Yeah, Bomber maybe when the little one gets bigger…"

Ranger opened the door and I poured myself into the car. I lowered the window and smiled at the guys as Ranger pulled out. I'm sure they could hear my last words.

"I plan on trusting you with the baby a lot. After all you don't think I'm planning on turning into a 'burg' housewife just because I'm having a baby do you."

I put the window up and turned to look at Ranger.

"Babe!"

"What?"

He just shook his head.

"What, you're the one that said we could use them as sitter's."

"Babe, I was joking we can hire a nanny."

I glared at him; no way was a Stranger raising our child.

"Our baby is not going to have a stranger taking care of it." I felt my voice quiver and shake. My hand by reflex covered my belly.

Ranger reached over and covered my hand with his.

"Babe, never would I let a stranger near our child. But don't you think we'll need some help? You do plan on returning to work and I can't stay home all the time."

It was something that had been on my mind since finding out I was pregnant.

"I was hoping that I could bring the baby to Rangeman with me and …." I suddenly felt very…I couldn't explain it. But I didn't like the feeling. I turned so I was facing the window and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I never felt the car stop but it must have because the next thing I knew Ranger was pulling me into his lap. "Babe, you know Ella would like nothing better than to help with the baby. But she has a lot to do at the building I just thought if we hired a Nanny she could help Ella at the building and you at home. I know your mom and sister will help also and my sister will kill me if I don't let them have their chance. If you really don't want a Nanny we won't get one."

My tears had turned into sobs I blame the hormones one minute I up and the next I'm drowning in tears.

"You really think we can do it without a Nanny?"

Ranger brushed my curls aside. "Babe, I believe you can do anything you set your mind to and taking care of our child is no different."

Once I was calm we continued on to Trenton.

Chapter four

Four Months

It was hard to believe that a month had passed since we had been to the doctor's but here we were, Ranger and I, walking hand in hand into the office for the second month. I'd gained some weight. Ranger and Bobby kept telling me it was baby weight and not to worry about it. My figure had changed, the boobs I could deal with, the belly okay I had a baby in there, no it wasn't my body. But, I currently had an issue with over protective men.

Ranger, who had always stressed carrying my gun, had taken to hiding it and any other weapons I might decide to use. I loved the guys like brothers, but I never grew up with brothers and until the last couple of weeks I had no idea how protective they could be of a little sister, especially one who is pregnant.

Lula, Mary Lou and I had tried to go shopping and the next thing I knew, we had a personal bag carrier. Which wouldn't have been bad, but Lester drew every woman within a mile and suddenly we couldn't move for all the attention he was getting.

Lester called for backup and I almost got booted out of Macy's because of the ruckus it caused when Bobby and Tank swooped in. Bobby scooped me into his arms and carried me to the car, while Tank and Lester escorted Lula and Mary Lou from the store.

Once I was alone in the truck with the guys I went into full rhino mode.

"How could you? I just wanted to do a little shopping with my friends, but no. You three had to go all commando on me."

I heard their protest of how they just wanted to keep me safe. I held up a hand. They quieted and the trip back to Rangeman went without another word. I tried to come up with a suitable punishment for them ruining my trip to the store and almost getting me banned from Macy's.

It was after that little incident that Ranger and I had our first and I hope our last fight.

I was pacing up and down in the apartment when he came in.

"I never want to be tailed without being told upfront about it again!" I knew my voice was louder than it needed to be but I was still pissed.

"Babe…"

"Do you have any idea…?"

"Babe you need to calm down…"

My voice trembled as the tears started to flow.

"Shit, Babe. Please don't cry. I'll make sure the guys didn't…" I couldn't hear the rest I was crying too hard. His hands worked to calm me and they did next thing I knew I was curled around a warm body in our bed.

I looked up and my gaze met his worried look. "Uh, hi. How long have I been sleeping?"

"Couple hours, Babe. Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Babe the guys feel real bad…"

"Ranger, I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten that upset."

We rested our heads against each other.

"Babe we're a pair."

"I love you, Ranger. I guess I just need to get used to always having a babysitter."

Ranger ran a hand through his hair he looked sad and lost. "Babe, I know this is hard for you but if anything happened to you or the baby and I could have stopped it…"

I cupped my hands on his face and looked into his eyes. "I understand." He started to turn his face away. "Carlos, please don't shut me out."

"Steph, I've never been in this deep before. Shit, I've always been good at making sure to avoid any situation… that's the past." He pulled me tight against him. "I want this… you, me, the baby. I just need to know you're safe."

I curled into him and sighed.

Ranger's cough brought me out of my thinking the doctor had walked into the room. I looked at Ranger and saw amusement on his face. I was being entertainment for him once more.

"Ms. Plum everything looks good. I want to see you putting on some more weight in the next month. Okay, let's listen." He put the Doppler to my stomach and soon we were treated to the whoosh, and the steady fast beat of a heart.

"It sounds fast."

"Perfectly normal, Follow your diet, keep with the exercise plan and I'll see you back in a month."

"Any questions?"

I looked at Ranger. He raised an eyebrow. Guess he didn't have any questions; of course he had been through this with Julie.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Babe, this is my first time too."

I looked at him in surprise.

"If you come up with any questions just call." The doctor would have fitted right in at Rangeman the man was the wind.

We were on our way back to Rangeman when Ranger started to talk. "Babe, I had just returned from a mission when I found out about Julie. Rachel and I got married just before I shipped out again. Julie was almost six months old before I got home. I left before the divorce was final, the next time I saw Julie she was walking and talking."

"So you never had to put up with the mood swings and hormones?"

"Babe, I have sisters."

Then I heard what I thought was a mutter under his breath. "Why do you think I enlisted?"

"What was that?"

"Babe!"

We pulled into the Rangeman garage and Tank was waiting for us with a not happy face. I was surprised how well I could read his face it was obvious that he had news and it wasn't good. When had I begun to be able to read the merry men?

"Tank?"

"We need to go to your office." I noticed that the big man was trying his best not to meet my eyes, shit this was bad.

We all got onto the elevator and when it stopped on five, Tank walked off first when I attempted to follow, Ranger pulled me into his arms.

"Babe, I'll meet you upstairs in a few." He kissed my head and put a hand on my stomach. "Go rest."

"Ranger…"

"Please Babe. Whatever it is we'll talk later."

I nodded and let the doors close.

Once I got to seven I went straight to the kitchen to see what Ella had left me to eat. My delicious snack gone I headed into the bedroom, sometimes it seemed like all I did anymore was eat and sleep. But I couldn't help it and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

"Okay Tank give it to me."

I looked at the paper Tank handed to me. This could not be, I had finished my final mission and barely made it home. I looked at Tank and he shrugged.

"They figure if this is to be accomplished, you're the man for the job. As you can see the first group they sent in fucked it up but good. They want you to bring out any survivors and finish what they started. With luck and your skill they figure you'll be back in a month, two tops. It's worth five mil to Rangeman, two for you and half to each man you take with you."

"Shit."

"Yeah, that about sums it up. Are you going to do it?"

Ranger paced the office running his hand through his hair. It was missions like this that had him not doing relationships. He had always believed that it wasn't fair to expect a woman to put up with not knowing. Had he been wrong to start this relationship with Steph? If he did this mission and didn't come back, Steph would never know what had happened to him. He couldn't tell her mission details, all he would be able to tell her was that he was leaving and might not come back. But, shit he wanted to come back this time, he wanted this baby and his life with Steph.

Tank could read him like a book. "Man, she'll understand. You're the best chance these men have of coming back home."

I read the report over again. Tank was right I was the only chance these men had. If I turned down the mission they would die in a dirty prison, tortured daily until they begged to die.

I headed for the door. I needed to talk to Steph. "Get the team together. We leave at 0500. Briefing at 1800."

Once Ranger closed the door Tank picked up the phone he had work to get done before the briefing.

"Briefing, 1800, you, Bobby, Cal, and Junior." That was the easy call he took a breath and held it for a minute before he made the next call.

"Baby!"

"Hey, Sugar. You on your way?"

Tank was silent for a minute too long. He could hear the worry in Lula's voice. "What's wrong? Steph? The baby?"

"NO…" He hadn't meant to raise his voice. But what he had to say would hurt her enough he didn't want her to think something was wrong with Steph or the baby. "I have to break our date something has come up."

He listened to the silence for a minute.

"That's okay Sugar. When will I see my hunk of love?"

Lula could hear the tension in Tank's voice something bad was going on and she could tell that he couldn't tell her about it.

"I wish I could answer that…"

Lula had understood when she started this with Tank that there would be times when he would not be able to tell her things it was just the way his life was and if she wanted to be in it that was the way it had to be.

"You'll call me when you can. Tank, don't get dead."

She heard a sigh before the line went dead. A tear ran down her cheek.

Ranger walked into the apartment and sighed. Until Stephanie had moved in, it had just been a place to crash, now it felt like home and a peace settled over him. Her scent hung in the air and he loved it. He noticed that the TV was off and the kitchen empty. He walked into the bedroom and smiled, Steph was sprawled on the bed, her wild curls forming a halo around her beautiful face. She looked sexy as hell and he felt a tightening at the sight. Her breasts were larger with the pregnancy, but what he really noticed was the gentle curve where once there had been a flat belly. He knew she thought she was fat but he thought it was sexy that it was his child growing in there.

He undressed then crawled up the bed. He slowly pulled up her shirt and caressed her growing belly. With every cell of his being he wished that he could feel his child move just once, would he ever see this child? He knew Steph well enough to know with absolute certainty that she would make sure he or she knew about its father. But there was so much she didn't know about him.

Apart of him wished that he could stay, he knew in his heart that he couldn't. He pushed the thought out of his mind his hands move until they cover her breast. He lowered his lips suckling gently until he heard her moan.

"Ranger…" Steph moaned the words.

The next few hours were spent making love. Steph woke when Ranger rolled away to answer the phone.

"Yeah, okay I'll be down in ten."

"Babe, I need to go, but we need to talk first."

I opened my eyes and looked into Ranger's. What I saw there had me closing mine and a tear made its way down my cheek. Damn, pregnancy hormones I tried to tell myself. Ranger pulled me into his embrace and spoke as he rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry Babe I have to go…this mission…I'll try to be back before the baby comes."

I knew that what he left unsaid was that there was a real likely hood that he wouldn't be coming back that he might never know his son or daughter.

My voice broke as I spoke. "Promise me…promise me you'll come back."

"Babe…this is the reason…shit…Babe, I have more reason to come back then I've ever had." He turned me and kissed me senseless. I was still in a daze when he walked from the room.

I looked at the clock it blinked 6:05 p.m. too late to have dinner with my parents and I wasn't up for it now. I picked up the phone and dialed Ella.

After dinner I curled up on the couch and put in a video. Then drifted with my thoughts until sleep over took me. When I woke it was with a start.

"Babe!" Rangers voice was soft. His lips brushed mine.

"Your leaving now?"

Ranger pulled me tight against him. "Hal is in charge. I want your promise that you'll take a man with you. It will help if I know you and the baby are safe and taken care of."

I nodded. It was so hard to talk I was fighting to hold back the tears. "I promise." It came out as a croak.

"Babe, I love you. " A bone melting kiss and he was gone.

Ten days had pasted and my next doctor's appointment was less than a week away. There had been no word good or bad. Hal was fast to point out that it was normal not to hear anything. It didn't make the waiting any easier.

I'd felt the baby move and my first instinct had been to pick up the phone so I could call Ranger to let him know. Then I had lowered it and sank down and cried. Would my baby ever know it's father and how wonderful he was.

Hal had been doing his best to keep my spirits up he'd even taken me shopping a couple times. He'd also taken to coming up to the apartment to watch a movie with me in the evening to pass time.

Chapter Five

Month Five

Damn Ranger had been gone seventeen days and so far there had been no word. Hal had been doing his best to keep my spirits up but I was really missing Ranger and I really wanted him here with me today. I sighed as we walked into the building. The hand at the small of my back propelling me forward. Last month that hand had made me tingle. But last month it had been Ranger coming with me to my monthly OB appointment this month it was Hal who was doing the honors.

"Bombshell, everything will be fine." He'd been reassuring me since we left the apartment.

I wasn't so sure. I knew that I hadn't been taking as good care of myself and the baby as I should have since Ranger left so had my appetite. I was pretty sure that I had lost weight even though both Ella and Hal did their best to tempt me with delicious thing and were always reminding me that we owed it to Ranger to bring this baby into the world healthy and safe.

I was sitting in the room in a paper gown when the doctor walked in.

"Stephanie how have you been feeling?" He started the physical part of the exam as he waited for my answer.

"Okay, I felt the baby more about two weeks ago…"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Stephanie you don't sound like yourself. Have you been feeling depressed lately?"

Suddenly the floor looked really interesting as I nodded.

"I don't like this Stephanie. You've lost five pounds you really should have gained five or more this last month. Have you been sleeping okay?"

I slowly shook my head. Sleep had always been my friend the place I escaped to if really was too much but lately when I slept all I did was dream about Ranger and him not coming home to me I would wake covered in sweat and breathing hard.

The doctor walked to the phone and dialed I didn't pay attention to what he was saying and he was speaking so softly that I probably wouldn't have been able to hear even if I had been paying attention. A few minute later the nurse came into the room wheeling a cart. Minutes later another nurse came in with more stuff.

"Stephanie, I'm going to do an ultrasound to check on the baby. I'm also going to give you some fluids by I.V. you're a little dehydrated. Patty says that Hal is with you I'm sending a diet home with him and instructions for you to be on bed rest for the next week he'll bring you in next week and if you're not doing better I'm admitting you. Do you understand?"

I nodded and felt guilty. I hadn't been doing my part very well. I moved my hand to my belly.

"The baby is okay?"

He smiled at me. "We'll see in just a minute."

He squirted jelly on my stomach and moved it around with the probe. Soon the room was filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat. He pointed to the screen. I could see movement.

"That's your baby's heart." I was mesmerized. He moved the probe and I felt a kick.

"Did you want to know the sex?"

I shook my head Ranger and I had decided that the only important thing was that the baby was healthy we didn't care boy or girl both would be welcomed and loved.

"Just tell me it's healthy."

He chuckled. "Most mothers would want to know the sex so they could decorate the nursery."

"We already decided on green, good for either."

"The baby looks good." He said as he wiped the jelly from my stomach. He turned just as he got to the door. "I'll see you back here next week. I know Carlos is out of touch but you have to take care of you and the baby while he's gone."

Hal didn't seem happy with me as he steered me to the truck. Once in he did up the seat belt before he walked around and climbed in himself. His hands turned white he was gripping the wheel so hard. He looked straight out the windshield as he spoke.

"Do you want Ranger to kill me?" I couldn't respond before he started talking again.

"He left me in charge. He's trusting me…if something happens to you or that baby…my life is over."

He didn't say anything else and when I started to talk he held up a hand. The drive back to Rangeman was silent.

He walked me to the elevator and pushed me in."Go up to seven Ella is waiting for you." The elevator closed before I could say anything.

I walked into the apartment and Ella pulled me into an embrace. "Dear I have lunch ready for you. After you eat I'm going to tell you some stories."

Three hours later I was feeling better than I had since Ranger left. Ella had told me stories of times when she had been alone, stories of Ranger as a boy, and best of all merry men stories. She had left after telling me that one of the boys would be up with my dinner and she expected me to eat it all.

I heard a tapping at the door and opened it and my mouth fell open.

"Hey Cupcake. Wow are you getting big." He walked past me with a Pino's box in his arms.

I closed the door and followed him into the kitchen. "Uh, Joe what are you doing here?"

He sat the pizza down on the counter and turned and looked me up and down.

"A little bird called me and said you needed some company."

I couldn't believe Hal called him. "A little bird?"

"Come on Steph, let's eat then we can watch a movie or talk."

I looked at the pizza and my stomach growled and then the baby kicked. Guess even the baby was reminding me that I needed to eat. "Okay, we can eat then watch a movie I don't really feel up to talking tonight."

Joe moved the pizza to the coffee table in front of Ranger's big screen TV and we both dug in. Joe picked a movie from Ranger's library

I sprawled out on the couch and he settled into the chair as the movie started. I don't remember much about the movie I think it was an action movie, I remember a couple of explosions before I must have fallen asleep which is why I'm currently confused. I just woke up and I'm in bed and my confusion is justified because I know for a fact that it's not my bed.

Looking around I see a plasma TV on the wall opposite the bed, two door next to it. On my side of the bed is a third door. The bed is a full size four poster, the comforter a pale blur with a thread of design running through it. The walls of the room are the same pale blue with dark blue accents. All the furniture it dark wood. The sheets feel as soft as Ranger's. As panic starts to set in the door opens.

"Dear, it's about time you woke up. I was giving you another half hour. Are you ready for breakfast?"

Where was I? And how the hell had I gotten here? Ella must have noticed my puzzled look or hell maybe like everyone else here she had ESP.

"You feel asleep dear and Hal brought you down here so you wouldn't be alone in case you needed anything."

"Huh, "Elegant I'm not when I first wake up.

"Are you ready to eat?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I just…" I blushed.

Ella just nodded. "Bathroom is that door and she pointed to one of the doors next to the TV. I'll lay out some clothes for you on the bed. Get a shower and I'll have your breakfast on the table when you're done."

She left the room pulling the door close behind her.

I found a new toothbrush waiting for me on the counter and a tube of bvlgari in the shower. Ella really did know what I needed. After pulling on my clothes a pair of faded soft jeans and a soft sweater, I wandered out to the dining room. A covered dish waited for me along with a note from Ella.

_Dear, enjoy your breakfast. I'm taking care of the boys. Feel free to stay or Hal said he could use your help on five._

_Ella_

I had to smile Hal really was doing his best to take care of me in Ranger's absence. I finished off my breakfast feeling better than I had in days and set off for five.

Junior was the first to greet me as I walked off the elevator.

"Good to see you Steph."

"Thanks." I should have known the guys would notice that I hadn't been on the floor much since Ranger had been gone. I had still been doing searches; I'd just been doing them in Ranger's office on seven.

I walked to Ranger's office and slowly pushed the door open I'd been actively avoiding this room since he'd left. Hal was sitting behind the massive desk. With the phone to his ear he motioned me to sit.

"Steph, good to see your feeling better." I knew it was a statement. If anyone knew how down I had been lately it was Hal.

He smiled and motioned for me to sit. "Steph I know you want to help but right now you need to get strong again, for you and the baby."

When I started to argue he raised a hand. "Steph, do you want me to call your doctor. He will put you in the hospital."

"Fine, I'll be on seven. But you better know I'm not a good patient."

Hal smiled. "I know that's why I called in reinforcements." He had no sooner stopped talking then I heard Lula's voice.

"Okay where is she I just come from the apartment and its empty." She saw me and started in. "Ms. Thang what are you doing down here you have to take care of the bat baby."

For the next week Hal made sure I had company.

Walking into the doctor's office I had to smile. Hal opened the door and I recalled my first visit here with the merry men. Gasp, came from several women as Hal settled in a seat next to me and picked up a worn copy of Cosmo.

"Ms. Plum." My name was called. Hal helped me up and started to follow me. I turned. "You stay here?"

The scale was happy with me it showed that I had gained five pounds.

The doctor walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Much better Steph, everything looks good. We'll do an ultrasound the next time you come in until then I want you to keep to the diet, exercise some Hal knows your limits and start taking naps from now until the baby is born that will be important and you'll appreciate them once the baby gets here."

I walked from the office smiling. Ranger had been gone twenty five days.

"Hal I need to thank you for taking care of me. I think I'm ready to return to work, I want to help."

Hal smiled. "Good because I need your help." He slid a file across the table to me. I opened it and started reading as he spoke.

"Norton Fulman, he's wanted for raping twelve women. He moved to Trenton four months ago the last woman he went after is still in the hospital…" I gasped. His last victim had been Cindy Galispi we had been high school buddies not as close as me and Mar Lou but close. Last I'd heard she was married to her high school sweetheart Tad Martin and she was expecting, twins I think.

Hal continued. "Norton is a bad man he prefers pregnant woman. As you can see his last victim was six months pregnant she lost one of the twins she was carrying as a result of the attack."

I finished reading the file it seemed complete. "What do you need from me?"

"I want to use you as a decoy?"

I held up a hand. He wanted me to be bait for this psycho while I was pregnant with Carlos' child. Was he crazy or just stupid?

"Steph, just listen to the plan and if you don't think it's good we'll come up with something else."

I listened and had to admit the plan was good if things went good Norton would be off the street. "Okay I'll do it, but Hal this better work or you know Ranger will kill you."

I heard him groan as I walked out the door. Yup, I was back and feeling good. I spent most of the rest of the day at my desk doing searches. Okay I did searches in between naps but at least I was out of the apartment and working. I was just getting ready to head upstairs for dinner when my phone rang. I looked at the I.D. and cringed.

"Hi…"

"Stephanie, it's your Mom." Like I didn't recognize her voice. "You need to come to dinner tonight your sister is coming and she really needs to talk to you."

"Mom, tonight's bad. " I wasn't telling her about the takedown planned for later.

"Stephanie Michelle your sister needs to talk to you and you will come to dinner. Your Dad will pick you up in forty five minutes." Then the phone went dead, my mom had just hung up on me. I groaned as I hung up the phone. Why me?

Hal peeked into my cubby. "You okay Steph; I thought I heard a groan."

"My Mom called I'm being summoned to dinner tonight."

Hal raised an eyebrow. I just knew what was coming next. "I told you that you should call her. You haven't been to dinner since Ranger left."

I flipped him a hand sign and rose; if I wasn't going to keep my Dad waiting I needed to start getting ready.

He had the nerve to laugh. "I'll pick you up at your parents at eight." He said as he headed back into Ranger's office and closed the door.

Men, I headed for the elevator and the seventh floor. Forty five minute later I was out front as my Dad pulled up. I slid into the car and smiled at him.

"Baby you're looking good. How are you feeling?" His eyes had settled on my bulging midriff. I was definitively showing now.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Better, your grandchild likes to kick a lot."

He laughed and started to drive. He was normally so quiet that I jumped when he started to talk.

"Steph you moved so much that I could watch you move in your mother's stomach from across the room."

I tried to raise an eyebrow.

"You were so much more active then Val had been that your mother and I kept thinking that maybe this time we would be getting a boy."

I had to ask. "Dad were you disappointed when I was born and a girl?"

He pulled to the side of the road and turned and looked at me. "Stephanie you have never disappointed me. Ever, you are my joy." He gave me a sad smile then continued. "Your mother had a hard time with your pregnancy and birth we knew you would be our last child. We both had wanted more…but it wasn't to be. I think god sent you because he knew you were what I needed not a son but a daughter that I could see myself in."

He looked into my eyes and wiped away a tear I hadn't noticed.

"I always knew you were special… it drove your poor mother crazy. She knew how to raise a daughter like Val who did everything she was told but you…you wanted to fly not learn how to sew. You played with G.I Joe and wanted to hear stories of super heroes. Val was happy with baby dolls and an easy bake oven."

"So you don't wish I was a boy?"

He shook his head. "You're exactly who I wanted and needed a daughter who I could love and pamper, but who was tough enough to run over Morelli when he wronged you."

"Okay."

"We need to get going or were going to make dinner late and your sister still needs to talk to you."

I sighed. "You wouldn't have any idea what that is about would you?"

He didn't answer and we pulled up to the house and Val was opening my door. "Wow, you're getting really big."

I moved a hand to my belly I wasn't that big was I.

Val grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

"Good you're here, dinner is ready." Said my mom.

Val leaned into me and whispered. "We'll talk right after dinner.

Dinner was its normal chaos and I had no sooner eaten my last bite of pine apple upside down cake then Val was pulling me from my seat. "We can talk out back."

Once we were in the backyard I had to ask. "Okay Val what's up?"

"Steph, I think I have a stalker and I need your help." She couldn't have shocked me anymore if she had said anything else.

"A stalker?" I was the one who had a stalker a month not my 'burg' sister.

"Yeah, you remember Norton from lab class senior year." I nodded. I knew that Norton had asked her out but that was years ago before he moved away from the 'burg'.

"Well he's been sending me flowers."

"He knows you're married now?"

"Of course I was with Albert and the girls in the grocery store when we ran into each other."

"When was this?"

"Two weeks ago, when the first thing of flowers came I thought they were from Albert. He was gone to New York for that thing you remember." I shrugged I had talked to Val a couple times but I hadn't really been paying attention to wrapped up in missing Ranger.

I could hear the anger rising in Val. "You really weren't listening were you?"

"Sorry Val I had other things on my mind." Like Ranger being in the wind. "Why don't you tell me everything now?

I listened until she was done. It was a good thing that I had agreed to Hal's plan because by the time she was done I was pretty sure that Norman's next intended target was my sister.

We had just finished and Dad called out to us."Stephanie your ride is here."

I hugged Val. "Don't worry I'll have one of the guys talk to Norman I'm sure he'll leave you alone."

"Thanks Steph. I just wasn't sure… you know."

I settled into the truck with Hal and as we drove back to Rangeman I filled him in on what Val had told me.

When I finished he laughed. "Steph, fate sure has your number doesn't he?"

I grimaced and nodded. "Fate has been after my ass for years."

"Norman should be at the VFW at ten. Can you be ready?"

I nodded and headed for the elevator. I had two hours to get ready. Quarter to ten and I was in the garage climbing into a truck with Hal. I noticed a few of the boys were in another truck waiting to follow us.

"Here's your wire." I took it turned and place it in my bra, flicking it on."Here's a panic button don't hesitate if you think you need help." I nodded. Then he leaned over and pulled up my hair, I felt him apply something to the back of my neck very close to the hair line.

"GPS, just in case." Then I heard him mutter. 'Ranger will kill me if we need it.' I just smiled.

Everything was going good right up to the point where I felt the familiar tingle of being stun and the room went dark.

Before I opened my eyes I knew where I was. It was the familiar beep, beep, beep that tipped me off and the antiseptic smell. Uhg, I hated hospital. I tried to sit up without opening my eyes and a hand on my shoulder pushed me back down.

"Where do you think your going?"

Shit, guess I wasn't alone. I opened an eye and saw two very worried eyes looking back at me.

I groaned sank back on the bed and closed my eye. Maybe if I went back to sleep this would turn out just to be a very bad dream.

"Stephanie, I know you're awake. Open your eyes."

The baby kicked and I moved a hand to my belly. I had to know. I asked the question without opening my eyes.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Stephanie open your eyes."

I did and I could see the worry and concern in Hal's.

"The baby is fine. You have a concussion and Ranger is going to kill me when he gets back and fines out."

I tried to sit up and my head throbbed. "I want to go home."

"The doctor wants you to stay overnight."

I glared at him."Glare all you want Bobby is the medic and he's gone with Ranger. You're staying overnight and I'll bring you home in the morning."

"Did you at least get Norton?"

"Oh yeah, and you know he fell an awful lot on the way to lock up."

I could just imagine. My stomach growled to let me know I hadn't eaten lately. I looked at Hal and smiled. He just grimaced. "What do you want?"

"Meatball sub and Boston crèmes."

Hal pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "Steph wants Pino's and Tasty Pastry. I know that do you want to tell her. Okay see you then."

"Morelli will be here with food."

I tried to raise an eyebrow. What was going on with Joe lately? "Ranger called him and asked if he would look after you while he was gone."

Hal flipped on the TV and a game was on and we started watching. Joe walked in carrying a bag from Pino's and another from the Tasty Pastry.

"Heard you needed some food Cupcake."

"Hand it over."

"Just a second are you going to behave and stay here tonight?"

Men, they all had to be pushy. "Yes dad," I said in my most sarcastic tone. "Now hand over the food or I'm getting Hal's stun gun."

Hal backed away from the bed a little. "Uh, Steph I have some things to do. Zero is outside your door if you need anything just call him."

I looked back at Joe and smiled putting out my hand. He handed me the bags and sat at the end of the bed, gazing at my belly.

"You know Steph I always thought that if you were pregnant that I would be the father."

I looked at him over my sub.

The baby kicked. I put the sub down on my table. "Would you like to feel it?"

"Would you mind?" I thought about it for about a minute, Ranger hadn't even felt the baby kick yet. But he had asked Joe to look after me. I didn't think he would mind.

"You have to answer a question first."

"Okay, shoot."

"What did Ranger tell you when he left?"

I saw the color drain from his face and he rose and walked toward the door. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to look at me.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

He looked me in the eye then turned his gaze to the floor. "He explained how hard this mission would be, that the chances were good that he wouldn't be coming back…" He lifted his head and met my eyes. "He asked me if I would look after you and the baby if he didn't make it back."

"And you said?"

"Cupcake, I'm here aren't I."

I pushed the table with the sub and donuts away suddenly I wasn't very hungry anymore. I could feel the tears starting and I fought to keep them from falling.

"He's not coming back is he?"

Joe pulled me into his arms. "Cupcake he has the best reason in the world to come back. If anybody can do this mission and come back its Manoso. So don't give up on him yet, okay."

I nodded. He pulled the table back. "Now you need to eat."

I rolled my eyes. "Stephanie, Hal told me about the weight lost. You own it to Manoso to keep his baby healthy."

I had lost all desire for the sub but I managed to down a Boston crème which seemed to make him happy, before I fell asleep.

The next day Hal took me home stopping on the way at my parents. He had called them and let them know that I had been in the hospital overnight and they needed to see that I was indeed alright.

The next week passed in a wave of searches and visits for dinner. I had dinner at Pino's with Joe, at Mary Lou's, out with Lula and Connie. It seemed they had all ganged up to make sure that I was not alone for dinner.

I quickly settled into a routine Ella would bring me breakfast then I would go to the gym and meet one of the merry men to work out with, some days we would work out in the gym but on other days since we were in Indian summer we would go outside and walk. It was hard to believe that it was almost the end of October and the weather was still in the seventies most days.

After my workout I would go to five and do searches until lunch which I would eat in the lunch room with the guys. After lunch it was upstairs for a nap. After my nap I would do more searches or meet up with one of my friends. Lula and Connie were always bugging me to start baby shopping. I wanted to wait hoping to get Ranger to take me when he got back, I was still holding out hope he would be back before the baby came.

A week before my next appointment Val called to see what I had planned for Halloween. She knew that it had always been my favorite holiday.

"I don't know Val. Things are different this year."

"Steph, I really need your help with this party, you are the best when it comes to Halloween, please."

Just like Ranger she knew I couldn't resist the please word.

"Fine, what do you need?"

We talked for over an hour and only hung up when I stared yawning and Hal walked in and took the phone out of my hand.

"Steph needs her nap she'll call you back later." And he hung up the phone pulling me from my chair and gently steering me to the elevator.

"I don't what you down here again today, nap and rest. The com room will take all your calls."

When I woke I stretched yawned and looked at the clock I'd slept for three hours. Guess it was time to call Val and plan a Halloween party. Seemed Albert had some new clients and he wanted to entertain them with a party.

By the time Val and I were done with the planning Lula, Connie, Mary Lou and the Merry Men were all included in as well as most of Trenton's finest.

I walked into the hall and gasped it looked better than I could have dreamed. The lighting was low and there were lots of black lights. Cob webs and spiders were everywhere, tables where spread out around the dance floor. There was a platform set up where Sally's band would be playing.

There was a fully stocked bar and the dinner was being catered.

Everyone came in costume and the party was a complete success. It was close to midnight and the party was still going strong when Hal walked up and pulled me into his arms.

"Time for you to get some rest Steph."

I started to resisted then a giant yawn over took me. "Okay, just let me say goodbye."

This time it was Hal who rolled his eyes. "Steph if you start with good byes we'll be here the rest of the night. Believe me they will understand." With that he steered me from the hall to his waiting truck. I think I was out before we left the parking lot.

I awoke the next morning in my bed. I stretched and noticed that I was no longer in my costume from the party I had been changed into a pair of soft cotton pajamas. Just as I was thinking the worse Ella walked in with a breakfast tray.

"I changed you last night."

"You should have woke me up."

"Dear, we tried you were out for the count." I blushed. "Don't worry once your baby comes you'll sleep lighter."

I cringed, I really liked my sleep.

Nine Months

Chapter Six

Sixth Month

As I exited the elevator I could hear the music blaring. Hal had thought that it would lift my spirits if Lula accompanied me to my doctor's appointment.

"Hurry and get in the car, girl. I want to see the bat baby…I do get to see the baby don't I?"

Lula had been after me for the last three days to pick her as the one to go with me for this appointment. I'd put it off three times, hoping that Ranger would come home and be able to come with me. Finally Hal had cornered me.

"Stephanie, your appointment was a week ago." Hal's fixed stare let me know that I wasn't going to squirm out of it this time. "Either you pick someone to go with you tomorrow or I'm putting you in a SUV and taking you myself."

"But…"

"No excuses Steph, Ranger asked me to look after you and that baby and I wouldn't be doing my job if I kept letting you put off this appointment." I could tell that he was studying me as he spoke. "Unless there's a reason you don't want to go?"

I stuttered and mumbled. "Going to do….ultrasound…see baby…Ranger's idea…" Then I started sobbing.

Before we knew that Ranger would be going on this mission Ranger had arranged for a 3-D ultrasound for this visit. We would be able to see what our baby looked like. And somehow it just felt wrong doing it without him being here so I had been trying to avoid it without telling anyone the reason.

Hal pulled me into his arms in an embrace. "Bombshell, leave it to me. I know the perfect person to go with you."

It wasn't until Lula had pulled into the garage this morning that I found out who he had picked. Hal had been right, Lula was the right person. Ranger and I had already decided to ask Tank and Lula to be the baby's god parents.

Less than ten minutes later we were pulling into the lot for the doctor's office.

Lula was out and around the car faster than I'd ever seen her move.

"Come on, hurry up! I can't wait to see the bat baby." She was dancing and positively glowing with excitement.

I sighed heavily as I levered myself out of the car. Zero had teased me that I looked like I was trying to hide a basketball under my shirt. Ella had decided that Rangeman needed maternity wear, so overnight maternity shirts in black with the Rangeman Logo materialized in my closet.

Lula and I headed into the office.

I was quickly called back and handed a gown.

"Are you ready for this Ms. Plum?"

I nodded to the technician. "Uh, I thought…"

"You thought the doctor would be doing your ultrasound."

"Yes…"

"He was going to but he got called to the hospital to deliver twins."

I paled at the thought. Having one baby was scary enough.

"Okay, let's get started. I'm going to record the whole thing so you can watch it later if you want. Some patient's like to share it with family and friends."

The whole time all I could think about was Ranger. He had wanted this, he should be here sharing this special moment with me and he wasn't. I tried to fight back the tears but a few broke free and rolled down my cheek I quickly brushed them away. Lula and the tech were so glued to the image on the screen that they never noticed.

I pushed back the emotions and looked at the screen. My heart jumped, wow I could see Ranger in the face of the baby looking back at me from the screen. I put my hand out to touch the screen.

"My baby…"

The technician stopped my hand. "Yes, the baby looks good." She pulled the probe away from my belly and handed me a towel to wipe the jelly from my belly.

An hour later, Lula and I were walking out of the office.

"Steph, that was so cool. Thanks for letting me come with you." My stomach let out a loud growl as we climbed into her car. "I think the bat baby is hungry how about we stop for something before I drop you back at home?"

I shrugged. Lately I had been eating whatever was put in front of me. I had no real appetite and just didn't get much pleasure out of eating.

Lula looked at me for what seemed like hours but I was sure it was only minutes. "Girl, you need to snap out of it. That's batman's baby your sorry ass is carrying. Now you know you're hungry. What do you want to eat? Just pick something… Steph, there is no wrong answer." The last part was spoke with such care and concern I had to smile. She was right. I had to keep my thought positive. Ranger would be back and he wouldn't like it if he found out I had gone all depressed while he was gone. I needed to show him I was strong and could handle his life.

"How about we swing by Cluck in the Bucket and pick up enough for the guys?"

"Now you're talking, girlfriend."

We were met in the garage of Rangeman by not fewer than five Merry Men. I had to smile. They were worse than me when it came to food.

Junior was the first to speak up. "I can see you ladies need some help carrying all that food."

As the bags disappeared into waiting hands I began to have doubts as to whether we had ordered enough.

Zero wrapped an arm around me as we walked to the elevator. "Don't worry little momma. I'll make sure you get some."

I gave him a little smile. The guys treated me like a little sister. He ruffled my hair as we walked off the elevator on five. "Wouldn't want the boss man to kill me now, would I?"

I growled and glared at him. But before I could do anything else I was handed a plate and steered to an open seat.

Lula left after lunch saying that unlike some other people she had some work to get done. Once she was gone, I wandered over to my cubicle and sighed my in box was full. I knew I should sit down and do some searches. And just as I was about to Hal walked up to me and I jumped.

"Shit, Hal make some noise."

"What are you doing?"

I just looked at him as if he had lost his mind. What did he think I was doing?

"Steph, as of this morning your on maternity leave."

Now I knew he was crazy. No way was I going to sit around for the next three months doing nothing I would go out of my mind. 'Uh, uh no way, no how. Not this girl.'

Hal grinned.

I blushed. "Did I just say all that out loud?"

He nodded. "Listen Steph I know you want to work, but Rangeman Procedure is that maternity leave starts at six months."

I could feel myself going into rhino mode how could a company of men have maternity leave?

Before I could start talking Hal held up a hand. "Ranger started it when he lost a man whose wife was pregnant."

"But Hal all I do is searches!"

I could see Hal thinking. "Okay Steph, how about if we moderate it. You can do a few searches in the morning and a few in the afternoon. And that's only if you keep up with doctor's visits and rest."

I fired off a salute. "Okay boss." Then I felt a giant yawn start.

Hal let out a little laugh. "Upstairs for you, smartass."

And he steered me to the elevator. Just as the doors were closing he added. "Oh by the way your mom called, she's expecting you for dinner tonight."

I sighed since moving in with Ranger the guys had been acting as my answering machine at times.

I pulled up in front of the house at quarter to six and took a few minutes just to look at the house. It really hadn't changed much since I had lived here. Sure the tree out front was bigger, but overall it was the same.

I put a hand on my belly. My, no our child needed a home. Not one in the 'burg' but a place to grow up and feel secure. Someplace that he or she could come to dinner.

I sighed, I hadn't even started to think about a nursery until now. Maybe I should find out if the baby was a girl or a boy. For a brief minute I wondered if Ranger would mind my turning his office on seven into a nursery, just until we could find a convenient house. Someplace close to Rangeman but not too close to the 'burg'.

I jumped as I heard a knock on the window and smiled at my grandma.

"You going to sit in there all night?"

I opened the door and stepped out. "No, I was just doing some thinking."

"Well you should come inside. Maybe you can get Valerie and Albert to shut up."

"What…" Did I really want to know?

"Albert was offered a job…" I started to say something and Grandma held up her hand. "Before you say anything you should know the job is in California."

Wow, I blinked. Things had been crazy since Val had moved back. But I would really miss having her and the girls around if they decided to go back.

"What does Val say?"

"Are you kidding? She's ready to divorce Albert if he takes the job."

I really couldn't blame Val, things hadn't worked so well for her last time.

"And Albert?"

Grandma shrugged. "He keeps telling her they need the money what with the four girls and her expecting again."

Now it was my turn to hold up a hand. "Val's pregnant? Again…I thought…"

Grandma lowered her voice. "Turns out that Albert chickened out on getting the vasectomy… And he kind of forgot to tell Val."

We walked into the house and it sounded as if world war three was going on.

Mom walked out of the kitchen and over to greet me." Steph why don't you come and help me in the kitchen."

Once safely in the kitchen.

"Mom…"

She held up a hand. "I just want to have dinner. Here take these out to the table." And she handed me a basket filled with homemade rolls.

Val walked into the kitchen as I was walking out. I couldn't make out what was being said as her and mom talked. They became quiet once more as I entered the kitchen.

Val started. "Did Grandma tell you what was going on?"

I nodded.

"Well…?"

No way was I giving advice.

"Do you think we should move all the way across the country? Would you move if Ranger came home tomorrow and said Steph if you want to stay with me you have to move?"

I thought for a minute a smile coming to my face. "Val, if Ranger came home to me today or anytime in the next I don't care how long I would be so relieved I'd go anywhere he wanted to just to be with him."

Shit, I rushed from the room and up the stairs as tears sprung from my eyes. I just missed him so much.

I lay on my old bed and let the tears flow. Val was worried about a move and I didn't know if I would ever see Ranger again.

I felt the bed dip.

"Steph, If it helps, I'm really sorry. I guess I was so wrapped up in what was happening to me that I didn't think."

"Val, what if he doesn't come back? What If he never sees our child?"

Val looked me in the eye. "He will be back. He loves you too much not to make it back. You just need to believe that."

I nodded… I knew she was right it was what Hal and the other Merry Men had told me many times in the last few weeks.

Val pulled me up and pushed me into the bathroom. She was waiting for me when I came out. I noticed her looking at me.

"You know, you're really lucky."

What was she talking about?

"Even pregnant you look gorgeous. From the back I can hardly tell that you are pregnant. Me, I'm still trying to lose weight I gained when I was pregnant with Lisa."

"Val…"

"Save it. Besides Albert loves me the way I am and when you boil it all down that's what really counts."

After dinner I grabbed my bag of leftovers and pleaded tiredness and headed home.

I was sitting at my desk after finishing a search and I had been thinking about heading to the break room for something to eat when the phone rang. I glanced at the caller I.D. "Shit."

It was Val. I glanced at the calendar and did a double take had it really been a whole week since my visit to the Plum Insane Asylum at least that's what some of the guys had started calling it.

I sighed and picked up the phone."Hi Val."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum…"

"Save it Val. What do you want?"

I heard her start to sob, shit. "Val, what's wrong?'

"Albert flew out this morning. I need to talk to someone can we meet for lunch?"

A shadow fell across me and I looked up into Junior's eyes. I covered the mouth piece and asked what he wanted.

"A few of the guys are going to Shorty's for lunch would you like to join us?" In the last few weeks the guys had been inviting me out more. They knew being stuck in the building drove me nuts and I wasn't sure if they were doing it for my sanity or their own. It didn't matter, I appreciated the gesture.

I motioned to the phone and shrugged and mouthed 'maybe next time'.

"Sure Val, where do you want to meet?"

"Mom has Lisa so why don't you come here, the girls are at school."

"Okay, thirty minutes."

"Oh, Steph this is just between us. Okay."

"Sure Val." I hung up the phone and headed into Ranger's office. Hal was working on some paperwork and smiled as I entered.

"Hey Beautiful, tell me you're taking me away from this hell." And he gestured to all the files on the desk. I laughed; one thing I had found out in the last few months was how much all the Merry Men hated paper work. Lester and Bobby had even offered to pay me to do theirs. Ranger had not been amused. Then he had told them if I did anyone's paper work it would be his.

"Sorry Hal, just wanted to let you know I'm going out for lunch."

"To Shorty's?"

I shook my head. "No I'm meeting Val."

He nodded. "Have a good time. Do you want one of the guys to drive you?"

"No, I'm pregnant not an invalid. I'll take one of the trucks."

Hal threw me a set of keys. I looked at them and didn't recognize them. The key tag said Babe. I tilted my head and looked at Hal confused.

"Ranger ordered you a vehicle before he left. It just came in, enjoy." He walked me to the elevator.

In the garage I pushed the button to see what would answer. I walked to the flashing lights and my mouth fell open. Before me was a dark blue Escalade a glance in the back revealed that it came equipped with built in child seats, the kind that could be stowed when not in use.

I climbed in and headed to Val's.

Over lunch we talked about babies, California, and men.

"Steph you're right if this is the job Albert wants and I love him I guess I'm moving again."

"Val he may find that it's not what he thinks or maybe he'll get an offer around here."

Val leaned her head against mine. "Thanks', I don't know how you do it but you always say the right thing."

Then she changed the subject. "Are you bringing Joe with you to dinner for Thanksgiving?"

"What…Huh…no…he's dating someone else. Val, why would you think I would bring Joe?"

She blushed then answered. "Just remember I'm your sister and you love me."

"Val." I said loudly.

"Okay but I'm just the messenger. The 'burg' has put you two together again."

"WHAT…"

"You have been seen at his house and at Pino's. You were even seen looking at cribs at that new store…"

"Val we're just friends." My hand had settled on my stomach. "I'm pregnant with Ranger's child. What do they think…"

Val held up a hand." The word is that Ranger's run out and left you. Joe is stepping up to the plate so to speak."

I was fuming. Couldn't everyone just stay out of my life.. I gritted my teeth. "Tell the 'burg' that Ranger's coming back. Joe is just a friend, nothing more."

I was about to storm out the door when suddenly I doubled over in pain. I crumbled to the floor. I could feel darkness closing in.

Title: Nine Months

Author: dasame

Disclaimer: Just borrowing, I'm a babe. I mean to offend no one but if your a dedicated cupcake read something else. This is a Steph, Ranger for all books. Please Read and Review. Thank You.

Nine Months

Chapter Six B

Sixth Month Continued

I awoke to the familiar smell of antiseptic and the beep- beep -beep of hospital machines. I tried to recall how I had gotten here but my memory was coming up blank.

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see walls that weren't white but a pale blue. I turned my head and there sleeping in a chair at my side was Hal. The door opened and I held up a finger up to my lips in a shush motion. Something told me that Hal hadn't had much rest lately.

The nurse walked quietly to my side. She checked all the machines and my I.V lines.

"How are you feeling?"

I silently assessed myself and found that surprisingly I felt fine. Considering that I was in a hospital. And that brought my thoughts back to why I was here.

"Fine, why am I here?"

The nurse looked surprised at the question. "You don't remember?" She questioned.

I closed my eyes straining to think. The last thing I remembered was lunch at Val's after that it was a blank. "No!"

She made some low noises. "The doctor will be in, in a minute."

And she walked from the room. As the door closed I heard Hal waking. He sat up fast when he realized that I was awake."Bombshell, am I glad to see you awake."

"Hal, what happened? Why am I in here?" Then a thought passed through my mind and I clutched at my belly. I felt the baby move and sighed with relief..

Hal reached for my hand and held it.. "The baby is fine, for now."

A shiver went down my spine. What did he mean for now? What had happened?

Before he could answer, the doctor walked into the room carrying my chart. "Stephanie I didn't think I would be seeing you until next month. What will Ranger think if we keep meeting like this?"

I had to laugh, I knew he was teasing me.

"That's better, "Then he became serious. "The nurse says you don't remember being brought in."

I nodded.

"You experienced some pain and collapsed at your sister's house. She called Rangeman and an ambulance brought you in."

I let out a gasp. I looked at Hal; he had his blank face on.

"What's wrong with me?" I really wanted to know so we could make it better so I could get the hell out of here. I hate hospitals nothing good ever happens in them for me. I'd even contemplated having the baby at home until Hal had pointed out that if I did I wouldn't have any pain killers.

"Well to start with, your blood pressure is too high, that combined with a kidney infection is why you're here." He pointed to my I.V. bag.

"I'll let you out of here as soon as that bag is empty. But you are to relax. No stress or you'll be back in here. Do you understand?"

I nodded. How was I going to de-stress my life with Val going crazy over Albert and Ranger being 'in the wind'. I think I let out a sigh. Suddenly I felt very tired.

"Sleep Steph, I've got your back. We'll figure it all out when you're not so tired."

That sounded good to me. I started to drift off. "Hal promise to get me out of here, when I wake up."

He just smiled as I drifted off.

Hal kept his promise as soon as I was released he whisked me off to a house Ranger owned in Point Pleasant. It was located on a private beach but the house itself was relatively small only four bedrooms.

"Steph, I know it's the wrong time of year for the beach. But it will be quiet and give you time to relax."

I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He looked confused. "Uh, for what Steph?"

I shook my head and walked toward the beach. When he didn't follow I walked back and grabbed his hand. "Come on. I love the beach."

Every day for the next week we I went walking on the beach. Thinking, but mostly my thoughts were on Ranger. By the end of the week I'd made some decisions. I was taking control of my life.

I was sitting on the beach just watching the surf when I felt him there. I made a conscious choice not to turn, not to show that I knew he was there.

He made no noise. I waited until he was so close that I knew if I reached out I could touch him. It was then that I turned and looked up into his incredible brown eyes.

I smiled at him. "Hey, we've missed you."

He reached down and lifted me into his arms. "Babe, saying I missed you would be an understatement."

His lips covered mind. He lowered himself into the sand where just seconds before I had been sitting.

He spoke as he nuzzled my curls. "Hal said things have been kind of crazy lately."

With Ranger kissing my neck and his hands roaming my body I was having a little trouble thinking clearly enough to answer.

"Uh huh."

"Babe, I plan on making you forget all that. I hope that's okay with you."

"Uh…what..."

Ranger continued nibbling on my neck. "Babe, Hal sent me a copy of the ultrasound."

"Hum okay."

"Hope you don't mind I shared it with the guys."

"Uh huh." Hell as far as I was concerned he could share it with the free world as long as he didn't stop what he was doing with his lips and hands.

"Babe, Bobby was really fascinated with it."

"Okay!"

"Babe, Bobby noticed the baby was missing something." I jerked away from Ranger. Missing something, my hand covered my belly protectively. I felt myself going into rhino mode if that Doctor had lied to me I was going to kill him. I didn't care if he was family.

Ranger pulled me back into his embrace and rubbing circles on my back started to calm me.

"Babe, don't you even want to know what the baby is missing?"

I felt a tear run down my cheek. Our baby wasn't perfect and suddenly I didn't care. I shook my head.

Ranger spoke softly in my ear. "Babe, our baby has no penis."

I groaned. What kind of life would our son have without a penis?

"Babe, our baby is a girl."

I jumped up. Ranger wasn't expecting it and he tumbled backwards.

I glared at him. "You…how dare you…."

"Babe, I was distracting you. And it worked."

I started toward the house. Before I had taken four steps Ranger had scooped me up.

"Babe, forgive me. Please." How could I not with him working his magic on my neck as he carried me to the house.

A few hours later I awoke in our bed, a little sore, but totally satiated. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see that Ranger was still asleep beside me. I spent a few minutes just drinking in the sight of him then I noticed a new scar and went exploring. Each new scar I would kiss wishing it away. I'm not sure exactly when I realized that Ranger was awake.

"Babe?"

"You didn't tell me. The other guys?"

"Are all fine and back at Rangeman waiting to see you."

I sat back and put a hand on my belly. My lip pouted. "I'm fat."

Ranger's hand joined mine. "No Babe. You're the most beautiful woman I know and you're not fat, you're pregnant with our child."

Ranger pulled me back down on the bed and we snuggled. Ah, I had missed this more than anything. Us just being together. We fit like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

"Do we have to go back?" I was hoping we could stay just the two of us. I knew it was selfish, but he had been gone for over two months.

"Babe we can stay as long as you'd like."

We stayed a week. By the end of the week I had to admit I was happy to be heading home. My mother had called non-stop wanting to know when we would be by for dinner. Val kept calling and complaining about Albert and the move to California and how was she going to tell Mom. Connie and Mary Lou thought we should have a girl's night out. I hadn't heard from Lula except once she had called to say that she and Tank were officially off line.

With thanksgiving coming next week we decided to head home.

"Ranger, will you come with me for thanksgiving dinner?"

Ranger turned his head to look at me. "Babe, I was hoping you would have dinner with me and the guys."

"You don't go home for dinner?"

Ranger did a head shake. "I normally let my married guys have the day off so they can spend it with family." He smiled at me. "Guess I'll have to change things around some this year."

"Why?"

"Babe, where you go I go."

"Ranger, if you don't…"

"Babe, I can see we need to talk when we get home."

The rest of the drive was silent mainly because I soon fell asleep. Hey, pregnant women need their sleep.

I turned and stretched for just a moment after I opened my eyes I was lost. I was in our bed at Haywood, how had I gotten here. When I first woke I thought that I had dreamed Ranger coming home. Not surprising since I'd been dreaming it for months.

I heard the shower going and walked slowly into the bathroom. I could make out Rangers body through the steamed up glass of the shower. I peeled off the shirt I had on and dropped it to the floor. Then I walked to the shower and opened the door.

Ranger's quick eyes met mine. "Babe!"

I walked into his open arms. "You said we needed to talk." He groaned as I ran a finger nail down his chest stopping to tease a nipple on my slow path south.

He grinned at me. "Babe, you don't play fair." He grabbed both of my hands and held them about my head. His lips teasing first my neck them starting a southward journey, now it was my turn to moan.

Just before I was about to sink into a puddle. He sank down on one knee. "Babe, I want to spend every day for the rest of my life making you happy."

"Ranger, you do make me happy."

The water was beating down on both of us. Ranger was on one knee and just before he said it dawned on me what was happening. "Babe…Stephanie…will you marry me?"

The look in his eyes was intense. I just starred for a minute. I could tell he was starting to get nervous. I sank down and wrapped my arms around him. "Yes, oh my god! Lula is going to faint."

Ranger picked me up and kissed me senseless. "You said yes." He said it as if he could hardly believe it. I nodded, surprised that the thought of marriage didn't make me nervous or give me that feeling that I needed to run and get away that I'd always gotten when Morelli had brought up the subject.

This just felt right.

We celebrated until Ranger decided it was time to change venues. After all we had a perfectly good bed.

After placing me gently on the bed Ranger opened his bedside table and pulled out a tiffanies box. The ring was gorgeous.

"Babe, I thought we could announce it to our families next week at Thanksgiving dinner."

"Our families…"

"Babe, it kind of a tradition for us all to get together in Miami…"

"But, you said you usually work…"

Ranger placed a hand on my belly and gently moved it in circles. "Babe, I also said things would have to change now that you're in my life."

Ranger laid a gently finger on my lips. "Babe, I'll bring in a few more contract workers."

I started to say something. He had a business to run he couldn't turn his back on it just because we were together. "But…"

"Babe, Hal did a great job while I was gone. He's wanted more responsibilities for awhile. He'll be in charge while were gone." His lips brushed mine."Besides it will make my Mother very happy. I usually fly up for a day sometime after the holidays. She'll like meeting you and having the whole group together."

"Why Miami, I thought you grew up in Trenton."

"It's where our grandparents first lived when they came from Cuba." Ranger pushed my mouth shut and continued. This was good since I was speechless at the moment. "Babe, I thought your family could fly down with us on the corporate jet."

"I don't know what to say."

"Babe, call you parents."

"But Val…"

"Can come also, I know Tank is bringing Lula."

"Okay I'll call but I not responsible if Grandma grabs one of the guys."

Ranger let out a full on laugh. "Be good training in awareness for them. Sometimes I think their getting soft."

I made all the calls Val was thrilled with a free trip to Florida all expenses paid. She had even admitted that Albert was coming home and would be coming along. It looked like thing might work out for them.

Mom was not happy until Ranger had me tell her they always could use another cook with all those mouths to feed.

Dad was happy until I mentioned that Grandma Mazur would be coming on the same plane. He almost begged me to let him fly on another plane. Ranger said if he wanted to he could fly down a day early with the guys he accepted the offer. Guess none of them wanted to be on a plane with Grandma for hours.

Nine Months

Chapter Six-Happy Thanksgiving

Month Six

I laughed as I watched those gathered around waiting to get on the plane. Dad had flown down last night with Lester, Bobby, Tank and Lula.

Albert was holding a crying Lisa, Angie had a book and was trying hard to ignore Mary Alice as she pawed the ground. Val looked like she was going to pop out baby number five anytime as she held their newest little Janey.

Mom looked like she'd already been in the whiskey and was swaying a little. Ranger was talking to one of the gate attendants. Grandma Mazur was I looked around. I knew she had been here just a minute ago.

I followed Mom's gaze and sure enough Grandma Mazur was about a hundred yards off talking to an older gentleman.

I felt Ranger before he spoke. "Babe, their ready for us to get on board."

I looked at our group and had to roll my eyes.

Under my breath I said. "Don't know if I'm ready for this."

Ranger kissed my neck and spoke softly into my ear. "Babe, the plane has two private bedrooms. "

I turned and met his eyes. "Babe, I plan on using one."

I shook my head and poked him in the chest almost breaking my finger in the process. "Uh uh, no way, no sir, not with Mom, and Grandma on board."

Ranger steered me to the loading ramp. "Babe, it's my plane. And you're my fiancée. We are using a bedroom." And he nipped my neck.

The whole gang made it on board. Grandma had wanted to bring her new friend.

Once we were all on board the plane took off.

"Carlos, thank you for this trip, you have a very nice plane."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Plum."

"Stephanie, you need to marry this one he has a great package and this great plane…"

"Mother, please control yourself. Of course Stephanie is going to marry that nice Morelli boy."

"Mom…"

Ranger pulled me from my seat. "If you'll excuse us, I want to show Stephanie the plane."

The whole gang stood. Ranger did a perfect eye roll. I think I was rubbing off on him. Albert spoke first. "I think, I mean…see the plane…"

Ranger shot Albert a look and he shut up. Then he turned and started walking. I had to hold in a giggle he looked like the pied piper with everyone following him. He pushed open a pocket door and said.

"This is the galley. It's fully stocked with water, juice and sandwiches."

He walked to a panel on the wall and a panel slid up reveling a large TV screen. "Feel free to pick out a movie from the list on the wall." I noticed a remote in a basket on the wall.

Ranger pointed to the back of the room. I could see two doors. "Those are bedrooms if anyone is feeling tired."

He pointed back to the front of the plane. "The bathroom is the door on the right."

"And the other door?" Grandma asked.

"Leads to the cockpit." Then he muttered so low I could only hear it. 'Better tell the pilot to lock that door'.

"Steph mentioned being a little tired so I'm going with her to one of the bedrooms." I put a hand to my mouth and pulled off a reasonable yawn, then settled a hand on my belly. "Make yourself at home. We should be in the air in minutes."

Once we were through a door at the back. I noticed Ranger locking the door. He pulled me into an embrace.

I pushed at Ranger's chest. "No way, my mother and grandmother are out there."

"Babe, this room is sound proof." His lips settled on my neck, his hand cupped my breast and kneaded a breast. A moan escaped my lips.

"They'll know."

"Babe, soon you'll be my wife." His hand traced circles on my belly. "You're carrying my child."

His head moved down and his lips settled on a nipple, sucking on it gently. "I don't care if they know. I want the world to know your mine."

He walked me back until I felt the bed behind me. I fell backward and noticed for the first time that my clothes were gone.

"Babe, welcome to the mile high club."

I must have dozed off. Sometime after our fourth or was it the fifth time. Because I awoke to a pounding on the door.

Ranger pushed a button next to the bed. "Status!"

"Be landing in thirty, sir."

I had rolled over pulling the covers over my head. He could deal with whoever was at the door. He leaned down and kissed my head. "Babe, you need to get dressed."

A minute later I heard the door open and close.

I sat up and started pulling my clothes on I couldn't believe I'd actually let Ranger talk me into this but we were engaged and I had been tired. I was just tying my shoes when the door flew open.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum…"

"Aunt Stephanie… I'm sorry…please don't…"

Then I heard a sound that could only mean trouble.

Then Ranger's voice came over the speaker, very loud and threatening. I could tell just from the tone that he wasn't happy at the moment. "Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

I lead the parade to the main part of the plane and my mouth fell open. It looked as if a tornado had hit it. The floor squished under my feet, the screen for the TV was at an odd angle. No wonder Ranger was angry his plane was a mess after just a couple hours. I sat in the first empty seat and did up the seatbelt.

"What happened out here?" I didn't direct the question at anyone just the whole group which I soon found was a mistake as they all started to talk at once.

I bent over putting my hands to my ears. Heaven help me. I made a silent pray, promising church if they would just all be quiet.

Later, much later. I found out some of what had taken place while Ranger and I were safely in the bedroom. Mom had played hostess and served up sandwiches and juice to all. The juice didn't agree with Albert who plugged up the toilet. Then he decided to fix it and had somehow ended up flooding the compartment. Mary Alice had tried to help by pushing buttons on the display panel and had jammed the screen.

The drive from the airport had been quiet. Not surprisingly when we stepped off the plane three SUVs' had been waiting for us as well as a Porsche that belonged to Ranger. Tank, Bobby, and Lester as well as Dad had been leaning on the sides of the vehicles smiling at us.

Dad was the first to walk up to me. "How was the flight Baby?"

I felt like groaning, but put on a smile. Dad smiled at me and I knew that he could read the truth in my eyes.

"The flight was fine Dad."

Angie piped up with. "Well it was fine until Albert flooded the plane." She walked calmly to the nearest SUV and climbed in.

"Grandpa, Grandma Mazur said Mr. Ranger is hot…"

"Mary Alice what did I tell you…" Val yelled. She took Mary Alice by the hand and led her to the second SUV.

I heard a shout and turned to see Grandma Mazur had just grabbed Tank as he was loading bags in the back of an SUV.

"Crazy old bat needs to be put in a home." My dad muttered.

I noticed that Bobby and Lester were keeping their distance from her. Ranger walked up pulled me into his embrace so my back was to his front and shook my dad's hand.

"Have a good flight down Frank?"

My dad nodded. "I'm sure it was better then yours." And he nodded at Grandma.

"Our flight was fine." And Ranger nuzzled my neck. "Just fine." And I blushed knowing he was referring to our time in the bedroom.

Dad raised an eyebrow. Soon everyone and all the luggage was loaded up and we headed to Ranger's house where in a few hours we would all be enjoying Thanksgiving dinner.

"Babe, its all okay." Ranger nuzzled my neck as we lay in his bed in his Miami house.

I groaned. "Carlos, my family destroyed your plane in less than three hours."

He let out a little laugh. "Babe, now I know where you get that entertainment gene from."

I punched him in the belly and hurt my hand.

He caught my hand and brought it to his lips. "Babe, I love you and in a few hours the world is going to know that you are mine." His lips worked their magic as they traveled up my arm a kiss here a nip there until he reached my neck.

"Babe, if we're going to get out of this bed and be ready for dinner…" He was interrupted by pounding on the door.

Ranger's blank face slipped into place and he reached for a gun that had been lying on the bedside table.

"Ranger, Tank says to get you and Ms. Stephanie." Julie yelled from her side of the door.

Ranger lowered the gun and stepped toward the door. He looked at me and tossed me his shirt. "Better put that on before I open the door Babe."

I looked down at my naked body and blushed. Then pulled on the shirt and pulled up the covers until I was decent. I nodded and Ranger opened the door.

Julie rushed in hugging Ranger before jumping onto the bed to hug me.

"Wow, I can't believe your really here." She looked at my belly. "Can I touch it?"

I nodded. "Sure, why not everyone else does." The guys were fascinated with it and always asking to touch. They loved to feel the baby move.

"My brother? Sister?" We hadn't told anyone the sex yet. Hell I'd only found out myself recently.

I gave her a broad smile. "Sister, would you like to help us pick out a name?"

"Really, mom and dad never let me name the babies."

I looked at Ranger and he gave me a smile and nodded. He walked over and sat on the bed. "Why don't you go tell Uncle Tank we'll be down in a few and start thinking about names? But don't tell anyone. We haven't told anyone the baby's sex yet, okay."

Julie bounced up and off the bed. Just as she left the room we heard. "Okay, but hurry."

Ranger sighed. Rachel had agreed to let Julie have Thanksgiving with the family as long as she was home early.

We walked into the large family room and I was amazed at how many people were here. I mean I knew it would be both families. It looked like there were at least fifty people in the large room.

Ranger led me around introducing me to his brother and four sisters. He pointed out spouses and children. His parents and mine were deep in conversation, scariest of all was that his grandmother and mine seemed to have hit it off and had their heads down together no doubt conspiring to overtake the world.

For dinner there three large tables. When everyone was seated Ranger stood and tapped on his wine glass. He took my hand and pulled me to stand beside him.

"I just wanted to say a few things before we dig into this bounty set before us." He looked me in the eye and I saw his darken. "First I'm very thankful to have us all here, safe and together."

A few voice their agreement to this statement and Ranger continued.

"Second and most important. I'm thankful to have Stephanie at my side." He raised his glass to toast. "Stephanie, my Babe has agreed to become my wife."

There were cheers and congratulations from all the tables.

I glanced at mom who was at the next table over next to Ranger's parents. She frowned at me then Ranger's mom said something and she smiled at her.

Ranger pulled me to him and kissed me. "Babe, she'll come around."

I certainly hope so. Tank leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Bomber, welcome to the family."

"Yeah, It's about time Bombshell." Lester pulled me into an embrace and kissed my head.

Dinner was a loud and happy affair. With a nice mix of Italian, Cuban and American food.

I was on the beach my back resting against Rangers front.

"Dinner was nice."

"Babe, I thought you enjoyed the shopping with my sisters today more than dinner yesterday."

"Shopping was nice but the dinner was perfect."

We watched the sun go down and watched the gulls swoop down and appear to disappear into the sea before taking flight again.

We just watched and listened for awhile then I asked the question that had been on my mind for awhile now. "Carlos, can we get married before the baby comes?"

He was quiet and I started to worry. "Babe, we can get married today if you want to we could fly to Vegas."

"No, I want your family and mine there. And of course the guys and Lula and Connie and May Lou…"

"Babe thought you didn't want a big wedding."

I thought for awhile. "I don't Just those that an important to us. Julie has to be there. Do you think Rachel will let her fly to Trenton for the wedding?"

"Babe, Rachel likes you. I think she trust you with her daughter."

"After Christmas maybe but before Julie has to return to school."

We sat on the beach until the moon was high in the sky discussing wedding plans.

Tomorrow we would be flying home to Trenton and Tuesday I had my next doctor's appointment.

Title: Nine Months

Author: dasame

Disclaimer: Just borrowing, I'm a babe. I mean to offend no one but if a dedicated cupcake read something else. This is a Steph, Ranger story. Spoilers for all books. Please Read and Review. Thank You.

Nine Months

Chapter Seven A

Seventh Month

Today I was happy so happy I was humming a tune to myself. Ranger had agreed to take me out shopping, we had a nursery to decorate and baby things to buy.

My doctors' appointment had gone smoothly the day before and Daniel said I was doing well. I was also happy that he had cut some of my exercise program now that I was having trouble seeing my toes.

The guys had started to tease that I looked like I had swallowed a basketball. One that had settled right in front of me I was still carrying high. Lester had made the mistake of teasing me about my enlarged boobs Ranger ended that tease by ordering Lester to the gym. After that, none of the guys teased me in front of Ranger.

I was in the closet looking for some shoes when Ranger walked in.

"Babe, are you ready? You came up here an hour ago to get ready."

"I can't find my blasted shoes." I grumbled. My balance had changed and I almost took out Bobby last time I wore a pair.

Ranger held up a pair of black sneakers and I glared at them. Poor shoes, they hadn't done anything wrong, I just hated them, until recently the only time I'd worn them was to workout.

Ranger chuckled. I glared at him so happy I could amuse him.

He lifted me and sat me on the bed. "Babe, could you just put the shoes on, we do have shopping to do. Unless you'd rather I have Ella do it."

Darn man he knew that would do it. As much as I loved Ella I wanted to do this myself. I put the shoes on and he put his hand at the small of my back and we walked out of the apartment.

Four hours, a crib, stroller, and dresser later as well as onesies, diapers, and more stuff then I thought the baby would ever need, Ranger was pulling me into Macy's.

"Ranger these shoes are fine." We had snacked all morning, but right now I really wanted lunch not another pair of shoes. Then I sighed, what was I thinking, a 'burg' girl could always us a new pair of shoes.

He said 'Babe' and the next thing I knew we were in the shoe department. Ranger directed me to sit in a chair and he leaned in and talked to one of the salesmen.

Five minutes later shoes were being put on my feet and taken off I didn't even see half of them. After ten minutes Ranger was pulling me to my feet.

"Ranger?"

Again he 'Babe' me.

We were in the fine dress section. The salesman from shoes was talking to a saleswoman and pointing to me and Ranger.

She walked over and I had to give her credit, she kept her eyes on me and not Ranger. "Miss if you'll follow me. I'll get you set up in a changing room then I'll bring you some dresses to try on."

I tried to say something and she shushed me. "Arnold explained what you're looking for. A couple casual everyday dresses and a wedding dress. You're very lucky we just got a shipment of holiday wedding dresses in today."

Two hours later I was tired and starving. I was ready to either curl up asleep or dig a tunnel out. I'd already picked out a half dozen everyday dresses to wear but try as I might I hated all the wedding dresses. Claudia the saleswoman walked in with a new dress and my mouth dropped open I just knew this was the dress it had to fit.

Claudia helped me into the dress and we both smiled into the mirror. Oh, yeah this was it and we both knew it.

"Miss I put it in a separate dress bag so your man won't see it until the right time."

"Thank you, Claudia. I was beginning to think we wouldn't find a dress."

"Your lucky this dress was special ordered and just came in but the person who ordered it cancelled this morning."

I must have looked as tired as I felt when I walked out of the dressing room Ranger was waiting and he scooped me into his arms and carried me to the waiting truck. He did up my seat belt and kissed my temple. He lowered the seat back just a bit.

"Sleep on the way back Babe. Ella has food waiting for you."

"K" was all I said before I was out.

I awoke to the smell of Ella's cooking. Ranger kissed me awake before sitting me in one of the dining room chairs.

"Babe, we need to finish making the wedding plans."

I just nodded as I forked in another mouthful of food. Ranger grinned at me and shook his head.

"What you almost starved me, I am eating for two you know." And I cocked my head to the side.

"Babe, we ate breakfast together." I rolled my eyes.

"Babe, you had a snack in the truck before we entered the mall."

Suddenly my hormones kicked in. I dropped my fork to the table and I felt my lip start to tremble and the tears starting to build.

I wailed. "You think I'm getting fat."

Ranger had me in his arms and carried me to the couch where he sat with me on his lap.

"Babe, I do not think you're fat." He kissed my neck and palmed my breast. "I think you are the sexiest…" kiss "most desirable…" kiss "woman I've ever seen."

He was making my neck very happy and between kisses and nips he spoke."Now about our wedding."

I groaned. I could care less about a wedding right now. Right now I wanted to get this man into bed.

"Babe, Christmas is in two weeks." A little smile flitted across my face at the thought of Christmas thanks to the internet and Rangers charge card all my shopping was done.

Ranger scooped me up and headed for the bedroom. We were almost there when I felt it. A pain like nothing I'd ever felt before it felt like someone had a band across my belly and was trying to cut me in half with it. I cried out and Ranger stilled, looking into my eyes. I'm sure at that moment they were filled with a mix of pain and fear.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He almost ran into the bedroom gently lowering me to the bed. He pulled out his cell hit a number. "Bobby get up here 911."

And he tossed the phone onto the bedside table.

Ranger tried to comfort me but I had pulled myself into a ball and was clutching my belly for all I was worth. Tears flowed down my cheek.

Bobby ran into the room minutes after Rangers call. He sat on the bed and grabbed my wrist. "What happened Range man?"

"We were talking. She cried out and clutched her belly."

Bobby's knowing hands worked their way down my body. Coming to rest on my tense belly.

"Ranger, call Daniel, now!" His voice eerily calm as he spoke.

Ranger made the call and tossed the phone back onto the table."He'll be here in twenty."

Bobby still had one hand on Steph's belly and the other on her wrist. Ranger met the other man's eyes.

Bobby spoke softly and the while doing his best to comfort Steph. "She's in what her thirty second week now?"

Ranger nodded.

"She'll be fine. We should be able to stop the labor, but if we can't, the baby will be small but should be okay."

Steph started crying and the men could see she was almost too hysterical.

Ranger interlaced their fingers. "Babe, I promise everything is going to be okay."

Bobby spoke in a stern yet gentle voice. "Listen to me Bomber. You need to calm down. This is not good for you or the baby." Bobby dug into his med kit and pulled out a pressure cuff.

He had just finished retaking Steph's vitals when Daniel walked into the room. Bobby gave him a brief rundown of what had happened and Steph's vitals.

"When was the last contraction?"

Ranger answered. "Five Minutes."

"Stephanie I need to know on a scale how bad was it?"

Just then another contraction racked her body. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

"That's it. Let's go." Daniel went to scoop her up and Ranger beat him to it.

"Bobby call downstairs, I want Tank in a truck and waiting."

The trip to the hospital took three minutes.

Twenty minutes later all the guys were in a dull and boring waiting room pacing. Morelli ran in followed by Steph's parents. "How is she?" Morelli asked..

Tank answered. "We haven't heard anything."

Daniel chooses that minute to walk into the room. Mrs. Plum got to him first. "How is my baby?"

Daniel looked over her and met Rangers eyes. Ranger walked over and they both walked from the room their heads together.

"We stopped the contraction and the baby is fine."

"Daniel, I hear a 'but' in there."

"Carlos I won't lie to you she's not out of danger yet. Her blood pressure is dangerously high. It's probable why she went into labor."

"What now?" Ranger asked.

"We wait and see. If her pressure comes down with the medication I can keep her on it until she delivers."

"And if her pressure stays up?"

"We take the baby before something bad happens."

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "Define bad."

Daniel sighed he hated this part of his job but he knew he had to be honest with Carlos they had been friends to long to pull punches. "If the pressure stays high and we wait too long she could stroke out."

Ranger gave him a look that made many piss their pants. "Not an option. Take the baby now."

"Carlos, calm down. If we take the baby too soon, you could have a very sick baby on your hands."

Ranger sighed ran a hand through his hair and looked at Daniel. If he lost Stephanie or the baby his life wouldn't be worth living.

"We've done a test, we drew some fluid from the sack surrounding the baby it will tell us if the baby's lungs are mature yet."

"If they are?"

"Then things are looking up."

Ten minutes later, just as Morelli had decided to find someone else to get information from, Ranger walked back into the room.

"Steph is fine right now. She's resting; Daniel got the contractions stopped for now. She's on some medication and will be in the hospital at least for a few days."

"Can we see her?" Morelli asked.

Ranger shook his head. "Not tonight, she's sedated and they want her to rest undisturbed, maybe in the morning." Ranger didn't think they needed to know that he had already made arrangements to spend the night in her room.

After talking with everyone and assuring them that there was nothing they could do tonight and he would call if anything changed. He spoke with his men.

"Tank, you're in charge at Rangeman until Steph is home and out of the woods."

"Bobby, Lester coordinate guards for Steph's room, No unauthorized access."

Then he walked into Steph's room and gazed at the woman in the bed. His chest tightened he couldn't lose her now, not like this. He smiled, she was so beautiful yet so vulnerable looking with her halo of dark curls. She looked so small on the bed; she was lying on her left side. He'd been told that was better for her and the baby. She seemed to be little more than belly.

He pulled the loan chair up to the bed and took her hand in his stroking it gently. "Babe, everything's going to be fine. Daniel has called in the best experts. "

He laid his head on the bed and continued speaking to her softly in Spanish.

He must have dozed off because he startled when the door opened and he went for his gun, stopping when he saw that it was Daniel entering the room. "Brother you must be getting old if you're falling asleep on watch."

"Fuck off, what's the news?"

"Test results are back and the news is good."

Ranger smiled. "And now?"

Steph stirred in the bed and Ranger soothed her once she quieted he looked back at Daniel.

"The medication is working, her pressure has stayed down all night. The contractions have stopped. For now we play the waiting game."

Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Everyday that the baby is inside makes it odds better. So now we wait. Steph is off the sedative so she should be waking up soon."

"She won't want to stay here."

"She can go home. Bobby can monitor her. Make sure she rests and she's to have no stress. If it was summer I'd recommend your beach house but with the weather right now I think it best that she stays put."

Stephanie opened her eyes. "Hey Babe!"

Her hand instinctually moved to her belly. Her voice was low and raspy. "Baby okay?"

Rangers hand joined hers on her belly. "Your both fine. Daniel said you could go home as soon as you wake up and eat something. Ella sent some of her special chicken and rice over for you she didn't want you to have to eat hospital food."

I grimaced at just the thought of hospital food. Last time I'd almost starved before Joe brought me a meatball sub from Pino's.

Two weeks later, I was going stir crazy. Christmas was in two days and Trenton was experiencing one of the worst winters in fifty years. Because of the weather I'd been trapped in the apartment. Daniel came to me for appointments and Bobby monitored me every day.

I stood looking out the window, looking out at the whirling and blowing snow. The blizzard was in full force and had been since before daybreak. Because of the storm all of Rangeman had been mobilized even most of their contract workers had been called in.

I rested my hand on my swollen belly. The baby had been active all morning, but for the last couple of hours she had been still. I felt and looked like a beached whale, Ranger went out of his way letting me know that he still saw me as a sexy desirable woman but it was becoming harder for me to believe it.

I felt a dull ache in my back and rubbed it without thought. My back always seemed to ache lately and it seemed as if Ranger or one of his Merry Men was always massaging it for me. I sighed and wondered if Lester was available.

Ranger had said to call him if she needed anything when he had left for his meeting that morning.

She picked up the phone and called down to the comm. Room.

"Hey Steph want yeah need?" Boomed Junior's voice.

She paused for a minute embarrassed to ask. "Uh, just forget it." And she replaced the phone.

Junior wasn't taking any chances. "Hey, Lester, Bombshell just called down then hung up. Said it was nothing."

Lester did an eye roll that would have made a burg girl proud. "Okay I'm heading up to seven call if you need me."

Lester was about to walk in when he remembered Ranger's new orders 'always knock' unless you want to wake up someplace not so nice.

It seemed that lately Bombshell wasn't feeling really comfortable in clothes and sometimes wore just the least she could and still be covered. Binkie had walked in on her one day last week in just panties and a bra. When Ranger had asked her about it after he got her quieted down she said it was to hot to wear anything else.

Lester knocked and waited. Five minutes passed and nothing, he looked at his watch and knocked again he would give he another five and fuck it he was going in he didn't care if she was bare ass naked.

Just as he was about to open the door Steph pulled it open. She looked surprised to see him there.

"What are you doing up here Lester?"

"Junior said you called down. What do you need?"

He saw her blush. "Ah, it's nothing." He noticed her rubbing her back.

"Tell you what since I'm up here why don't we practice some of that birth coach stuff." All the A team had been practicing with Steph just in case somehow Ranger got tied up and couldn't make it.

"Okay!" Steph walked and Lester helped to her the floor on the mat in front of the couch. He grabbed the remote hit a couple buttons and soothing relaxing music started to play.

Lester started with massaging her back and making sure she was comfortable and relaxed. As he passed over her belly he noticed it tense for a second then relax. He wasn't really worried about her going into labor after all, Daniel had been to see her just that morning and had reassured Ranger that she had at least another six weeks to go.

As she relaxed into the massage Lester spoke. "How long has your back been hurting?"

Almost asleep Steph spoke. "Just after Daniel left this morning. Why?"

Lester continued the massage and noticing her stomach tightening again. He rested his hand on it and noticed how taunt it was.

"Maybe I should call Ranger and have him come home."

Ranger had caught a flight to Boston for a meeting after Daniel had reassured him everything was fine.

Steph didn't answer and a second later he heard a soft snore.

Lester leaned back against the couch ran a hand through his hair and let loss a slew of cuss words.

If anything happened to the Bombshell on his watch Ranger would kill him. But the storm was at it's' worst and if he called and something happened to Ranger, Steph would kill him. He decided to play it safe and call Daniel.

Title: Nine Months

Author: dasame

Disclaimer: Just borrowing, I'm a babe. I mean to offend no one but if your a dedicated cupcake read something else. This is a Steph, Ranger for all books. Please Read and Review. Thank You.

Nine Months

Chapter Seven B

Seventh Month

Daniel had one hand on Steph's belly and the other on her wrist taking her pulse.

"Santos, how long has she been having contractions?"

Lester raised an eyebrow. In truth he had no idea. He also knew that answer could get his ass kicked.

Steph moaned and opened her eyes as another much stronger contraction started. After it passed she looked in confusion at Daniel.

"Ah, what are you doing here?" And she glared at Lester.

"Stephanie, how long have you been in labor?"

Steph's eyes widened. What the hell was he talking about sure she'd had a back ache all day but until a minute ago she hadn't had any contractions? "Labor?"

"Yeah, Steph pay attention labor. How long?"

"Uh, I've had a back ache since morning but that was the first contraction." When neither man seemed to believe her she put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

Daniel smiled at her. "Steph, honey hate to break it to you but your back ache was early labor."

Stephanie looked at him disbelief in her blue eyes. Just as she was about to speak less than five minutes since the last contraction another one started.

Daniel held her hand and talked her through the contraction. Once it was over Lester scooped her up and headed for the bedroom.

"Lester, what are you doing? Put me down."

Lester put her down on the bed. Lester ignored her walked into the closet and when he came out he had one of Ranger's shirts. "Here put this on Steph."

Steph started to get off the bed. "Stay put Stephanie. Lester's right you need to get comfortable and rest."

She looked at Daniel like he was crazy. "What are you talking about if I'm in labor we need to call Ranger?" She paled when she remembered Ranger was in Boston. He was due back in the morning. "Ranger we have to call Ranger. Then we need to get to the hospital."

Lester sat down and pulled her into his embrace. He ran his hand through her hair in a comforting gesture. He spoke softly in a reassuring and calming voice. "Bomber, were not going anyplace…the blizzard."

Steph struggled just for a minute then let Lester comfort her. "But St. Francis is only twenty minutes away."

Lester continued his comforting. He shook his head. "Sorry Steph but the roads are too bad to attempt it."

"Stephanie, we have everything we need here in the building. We already know that the baby's lungs are ready."

Stephanie looked to Daniel for some help sure that he would insist that she be taken to the hospital. She hated hospitals normally but this wasn't normal times she was having a baby and they had the drugs. She looked at Daniel and said only one word.

"Drugs!" She almost shrieked.

Daniel and Lester looked at each other then at Steph. She could tell they were trying to figure something out.

It was Lester who spoke. "Uh, honey. Sorry to break it to you but we don't have the kind of drugs you want here."

Steph looked at them in disbelief. No way could she have this baby without drugs.

"Steph, it will be fine. We'll all help you through this." Daniel's voice was very calming.

"Bombshell, women have babies all the time without drugs."

She glared at both men. "Listen to me 'I want drugs' Ranger promised me drugs. He said it wouldn't hurt. Daniel you said a little spinal block and next thing I knew I would have a baby."A tear ran down her face. Right now she didn't care if it was emotional she wanted to be at the hospital and she wanted Ranger to be holding her.

Steph lay down and pulled Ranger's pillow to her and hugged it. Closing her eyes she remembered those months when Ranger had been gone. Hal had taken such good care of her.

"Lester?"

"Yeah, Steph."

"I want Hal."

Lester and Daniel exchanged a look. Neither could figure why she would ask for Hal but both figured if it made her feel better than what the hell.

"Okay Bomber I'll get him up here." Lester pulled out his phone and called down to five and told them to contact Hal and send him up.

For the next several hours the men took turns holding Stephanie as she either sleep or labored.

Hal looked out the window and saw the first faint traces of light breaking through the raging storm. He still couldn't make out much other then shadows, shadows that he knew were the nearby buildings. It didn't look like this would be any better day as far as weather then yesterday had been.

Tank laid his hand on the other man's shoulder. "He'll make it. You know he wouldn't miss this."

Hal shook his head. "He doesn't know."

Tank laughed. "Oh, he knows."

Hal looked at him thinking that maybe the big man had finally lost it. "He had already left when I called. And he's not answering his phone."

Lester had walked up and heard most of the conversation. "Tank's right. He knows and he'll be here."

Hal looked at both men. "Explain will you please how he could possible know."

Tank looked out at the falling snow. "It started about four years ago."

Lester nodded. "Yup, right after he met Steph in that coffee shop for the first time."

Tank looked at Lester and frowned. "Hey who's telling this story?"

Bobby walked up. "Who cares who tells it? That night that Steph brought in Morelli it was the damndest thing."

"Ranger was supposed to be doing a surveillance shift with me. Well you know Ranger he just goes into his zone and that's it he can sit for hours." Lester said. "Well that night he was as jumpy as Steph gets sometimes."

Tank spoke next. "He didn't understand it but he felt like Steph was in danger. It darn near drove him crazy. When he found out the next day about her bring in Morelli. He figured that he must have somehow known."

"After that he actually tried to put some distance between them figuring that would help." Bobby snickered. "He found out that distance didn't make a difference. He was on a mission and couldn't get rid of the feeling that Steph was in real danger. He finally broke procedure and called Rangeman to check on her."

"Good thing he did she was tied up when I arrived at her apartment. Another hour two tops and she would have been dead." Said Tank.

"Steph's just as bad. Ranger went after Reynolds and was shot; he was lying next to the road when we found him. We wouldn't have even looked for him for hours, but Steph called 3 a.m. and insisted that Ranger needed help. She couldn't explain how she knew. She just knew." Lester said.

"So you're telling me that they are linked somehow." Hal asked the men around him. And every one of them nodded.

"They can even tell if the other one is close by." Tank said as he smiled. "Lately I have that with Lula sometimes. Maybe it has something to do with being soul mates."

"So you're telling me and you expect me to believe that even though Ranger was in Boston he would know that Stephanie needed him and that right now as we speak he's on his way home."

The three men looked at each other then they all said. "Yeah, that's how it is."

Daniel stuck his head out of the bedroom. "Uh, guys could use some help in here."

Stephanie had, had a restless night and the guys knew that as labor progressed she would get less and less rest.

The lights cut out and for a minute the apartment fell into darkness until the emergency generator kicked in.

Tank let out a sigh and ran his hand over his head. "Hope that doesn't happen again, last thing we need with Bombshell's luck is to have the power fails."

Stephanie was out of bed and heading for the shower when they walked in she stopped in the doorway.

"Is the weather any better?" She eyed Tank.

The big man met her gaze and shook his head. "Sorry Steph still not a good idea to try to leave the building."

Part of his heart broke as he noticed her head hang just a bit lower.

Lester pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry Bomber you have the best birth coaches around." Little did he know he would regret those words in a few short hours?

For the next six hours Steph struck with renewed energy ordered the men around. It was Christmas Eve and she was determined that she would have everything ready even if she was in labor and having this baby at home. Tank raised an eyebrow at Bobby.

"Man is this normal? It's like she's high or something."

Bobby grinned. He was a medic and didn't want to admit how little he really knew about birth and labor. He was real glad that Daniel was here with them. So he gave what he knew was the right answer.

"If it wasn't normal Daniel would say something."

Lester had heard the conversation and groaned. "Yeah, but she's like the freaking' energizer bunny."

Steph waddled up to where they were talking and stomped he foot. "I thought I told you three to get the rest of those lights up. Christmas is in less than eight hours."

They watched as she walked toward the bedroom and a yawn came from her.

Daniel draped an arm around her shoulder. "That's it Steph time to rest."

Daniel walked back into the living room minutes later. He looked around and it amazed him. Steph had turned an apartment that Carlos used to crash in occasionally into a home. There was a tree up, stocking by the fireplace and homey accents in all the right places. Carlos' home office had been turned into a nursery.

Daniel had a little half smile spring to his face as he saw Carlos' A-team sprawled on the furniture. Steph had worked them hard getting all the last minute things done but the place looked great.

"What the hell was that?"Asked Tank.

"Yeah, last night all she could do was groan and today she's running all over." Mumbled Lester his eyes closed.

"It's normal for women to get extra energy just before labor intensifies. Some call it nesting syndrome."

Lester opened one eye and looked at Daniel. "Intensifies?" He questioned.

Daniel just gave a simple nod.

Tank walked out of the bedroom and over to where Lester was talking on the phone.

"I still can't reach Ranger. Boston says that he left sometime during the night."

"Didn't he check out with the comm. Room?"

Lester shook his head. "After the meeting finished he headed upstairs. This morning Sally went in to clean up and his dinner was still there and the bed hadn't been slept in. No one knows for sure when he left."

Tank looked back toward the bedroom. "Well I sure hope he gets here soon."

"She's going to be okay? Right!"

Steph had been in hard labor for the last few hours and they could tell that she was tiring.

"She better be."Tank growled.

Ranger walked into the apartment and knew something was off. Hell he'd know something wasn't right since he'd gotten a feeling last night.

He walked silently to his bedroom and stopped at the sight that greeted him.

Hal was on his bed Steph leaning back on him. Steph was glistening from the sweat that formed a fine sheen on her body. Tank sat on one side of her holding a leg and Lester on the other holding her other leg. He could see the strain on their face as she rode out what was obviously a strong contraction. Bobby and Daniel were at the end of the bed keeping up a constant monologue with Steph.

The contraction passed and Steph turned his way.

He couldn't help but shrink back at all the emotion that flowed across her features in that moment.

Hal was surprised when Steph lurched forward. She had seemed to be weakening in the last hour and he had been worried.

"You bastard this is all your fault." Stephanie hissed."If I ever get my hands on you I'll cut your dick off before you ever get to touch me again."

Ranger paled under the attack.

Daniel chuckled as he watched the exchange. But before he could say anything Steph was having another contraction. Once it passed Daniel said something to Bobby then he walked over to Ranger slung an arm around his shoulder and led him from the room.

"Man, am I ever glad your back."

Ranger nodded toward the room."Why isn't she at the hospital?"

"By the time we knew she was in labor the roads were to hazardous to attempt it."

Ranger hesitated then spoke. "Is she okay?"

Daniel nodded. "She's mad as hell about doing this natural she was planning on some nice drugs."

Ranger took a step toward the bedroom then stopped. "Uh, do you think it's okay if I go back in there? She seemed awful angry."

Daniel looked at Ranger as if he was a condemned man."Yeah, just remember she loves you and will again after the baby is born."

"So right now…?"

"Just be glad she can't get to a knife."

Ranger walked into the room talking to himself.

Daniel laughed at his words. "Why don't you take Hal's place?"

"Babe…"

Stephanie met his eye and he saw her love for him shinning through the pain. Hal levered himself out from his place behind Steph and Ranger took his place. A contraction hit just as he settled into place and Steph threw her head back.

Ranger spoke softly into her ear, his hands running gently circles over her belly. "Babe, mi Vida. Our baby will be here soon. I love you both so much it hurts." He continued talking and placing gently kisses along her neck until he heard Daniel.

"Okay Steph this is it one good push."

Steph shook her head and groaned. "I can't it hurts."

The contraction came and Steph groaned but didn't push.

Daniels voice was stern. " Stephanie, your baby needs to be born. She needs you to push. " Daniel gave Ranger a look.

"Please Babe, push."

The contraction came and Steph strained and pushed and shouted.

Daniel held up the new arrival. She was one angry girl, her lungs were strong and she cried loud and clear. A tear ran down Steph's eyes as she took in her appearance, dark curly hair and deep blue eyes, her skin a shade lighter than Ranger's mocha latte. She was beautiful.

Ranger leaned over and kissed his wife. Brushing the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you for giving me the greatest gift ever."

Steph looked at him in confusion. "Merry Christmas, Babe."

Daniel sat at his desk filling out the birth certificate. Sophia Elissa Monaso had been born at 12:07a.m. december25th. She weighed in at 6lb.5oz. and was 19in tall.

Daniel laid down his pen and glanced at the clock 5a. to try to get some sleep. He knew that mother and baby were sleeping well upstairs. After Sophia's arrival the guys had very efficiently cleaned everything up. Steph was soon settled into a cleaned bed with a clean shirt on and Sophia at a breast nursing.


End file.
